


Danganronpa: Welcome to a new Hope and Despair

by ElementProject123



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Protagonist, Implied/Referenced Sex, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementProject123/pseuds/ElementProject123
Summary: Everything was going so well for Maya Kamiya, she had gotten accepting in Hope Peak's Academy. She hopes to make new friends and make school memories and everlasting bonds. It would've been a dream come true. But, that dream turn into a hellish nightmare. Can she and 15 others students get out alive or die trying?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I made of one of my favorite games, Danganronpa. The story stars a girl name Maya.

"Oh wow! I still can't believe I got in." A girl in the back of a white car said to her father, driving up to a school. However, this was not just any school, this school is very special at scooping out very strong and hopeful talents, helping students with talent reach their hopes and dreams and to bring hope to not only to themselves, but to the people around them. This none other then... Hope's Peak Academy! The school know through out the whole world and scouting out students no matter what their talents are.   
  
  
The man driving smiles at his daughter and said "I'm so proud of you, Maya! Who would of thought my little girl would get accepted into the best school of all Japan. I know you will do well, sweetheart."   
  
"You think mom would be proud too, daddy?" The girl name Maya asked him.   
  
"I know she looking down from the heavens right now smiling down on you, sweetheart. If she was still alive, I know she would tell you to do your best." They came up to the school and came to a stop. Maya open her door and step out, along with her father.   
  
  
Name: Maya Kamiya   
  
SHSL: Cheerleader   
  
Age: 16   
  
D.O.B: 4th July   
  
Blood type: A   
  
Height: 5,6ft   
  
Hair color: Long bluish-black (Same color as Sayaka's) that stop at the waist, wavy curl hair with ahoge on top)   
  
Eye color: orange   
  
Facial features: Freckles across the face   
  
Clothes: Light blue sweater with a big heart shape zipper, (under it is a black t-shirt, saying Cheers) neon blue skirt with a white line circle around. Black tights and blue and grey sneakers. Wear purple ribbons in her hair.   
  
The father and daughter hug each other and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Maya slowly walked off, but turn to her father and waved at him. "Bye, daddy. Wish me luck." She said nervously.   
  
"Good luck, Maya. Make me and your mother proud." Her father said. He got back in the car and drove away. Maya turn back around at the entrance of the school, she took a deep breath and begin walking tours the school, ready to start her new school life and make a lot of new friends and make school memories, she hopes to make a good impression on her new classmates and teacher and teach them some of her moves in cheerleading, maybe she'll learn some things about them to make everlasting bonds. But, the minute she put her foot across the entrance, she start to feel hazy and weak.   
  
"Huh, what......what going on...?" Maya started to lose her vision and everything around suddenly went black. "Why...?" 


	2. Prologue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going so well for Maya Kamiya, she had gotten accepting in Hope Peak's Academy. She hopes to make new friends and make school memories and everlasting bonds. It would've been a dream come true. But, that dream turn into a hellish nightmare. Can she and 15 others students get out alive or die trying?

"He..o"  
  
"H...llo"  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
Maya started to move around at the sound of someone voice, she thought she was dreaming and twitch a bit at the high pitch. The voice sounded so high, so squeaky, so soft and also childish. Maya slowly open her eyes and is met with a pair of very light icy blue, innocent eyes. Maya got up quick and crawl quickly away, bumping her back to the wall. She see a little girl staring at her with a curious look on her. They stare at each other for like a second or two, until the small girl spoke first.  
  
"Yay, your awake! Momo-chan thought you never wake up!" She said cheerfully, speaking in third person.  
  
Maya stare at the girl nervously, quite taking aback by her appearance. Where did this girl come from and why is she here, said girl walked over to her and bend down to her level, smiling at her sweetly.   
  
"Hello! Momo Kokoro Sakura here, Ultimate Mascot! Nice to meet you, new friend!"  
  
 **Name: Momo Kokoro Sakura**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Mascot**  
  
 **Age: 15**  
  
 **D.O.B: 12th May**  
  
 **Blood type: O**  
  
 **Height: 4'1 ft**  
  
 **Weight: She forgot.**  
  
Momo have peach skin, short bright pink curly hair ball pigtails tie up in bows and a matching ribbon headband. Her puffy dress was in different shade of light pink and has frills and a big red ribbon tie behind her. Long white stockings with long red ribbons ties at the edge. Small angel wings on her back shoulders, she also wearing a white teddy bear backpack and red mary janes. Her small frame and babyish face make her look like a child.  
  
"You and Momo are classmates and we're now friends. We'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh and how Momo found you? Momo was just walking around looking for anybody else and Momo found you passed out on the floor, Momo stay with you till you woke up from your nap time. What's your name, new friend?" Momo asked staring happily at Maya, who was taking aback by her chattering.  
  
Maya decide to tell her who she is, so the girl wouldn't try to shake her. "I'm Maya Kamiya, the Super Highschool Level Cheerleader. Nice to meet you, Momo."  
  
"Your a cheerleader?! Wow! That's so cool! You and Momo should be a cheer squad and cheer for our other classmates too! Their waiting at the Gym." Momo told her.  
  
"Were are we anyway? This don't look like a classroom or school in fact." Maya said standing up and looking around the place.  
  
"Oh, this is a classroom alright, they just rebuild the place." Momo told her, suddenly she remember something and grab Maya's hand, catching the by surprise. "Oops! We should go and meet the others, they must be worried about Momo. Wait till they meet you!"  
  
"Others?" Momo begin dragging Maya behind her and ran with some speed, alomost making Maya trip a couple of times. The small girl almost ran like road runner for god sake! The two girls kept running down the hallways, until they made it to the big doors leading to the gym.  
  
"Here we are!" Momo said and before Maya could say anything, the mascot has already open the doors. A bright light almost blinded, but faded as it came into view, showing other students there and they all turn to the two girls that came in the room.  
  
"Momo back and Momo brought new friend!" Momo told them, Maya shyly waved at them.  
  
A girl walked up to them and had a serious look on her face. "Hey, you know anything that going on here?" Maya shook her head no. "Great, just freaking great. Nobody know's what the hell is going on here? Anyway, I'm Kotomi Mishima, Ultimate Beautician, Nice to meet you."  
  
 **Name: Kotomi Mishima**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Beautician**  
  
 **Age: 17**  
  
 **D.O.B: 1st June**  
  
 **Blood type: AB**  
  
 **Height: 5'7**  
  
 **Weight: Keeps it to herself.**  
  
Kotomi look like somebody that step out of a fashion book or a runway model. She has shoulder-length blonde hair that was tie up in small bun. Wearing a silk purple turtle neck and black work jacket and black dress pants with a silver belt and black high-heeled shoes. Her nails were painted silver with glitter on it and wearing silver stud earrings. She has small curves at the right places and pink eyes. She don't look like a stuck-up type and seems to be the type who friendly one second and then she rude the next.  
  
"Anyway, who are you?" Kotomi asked looking at the cheerleader,  
  
"I'm Maya Kamiya, the Ultimate Cheerleader. It's very nice to meet all of you." Maya told her. Some of them gasp at her. Suddenly a guy in dark clothing came up to her, scaring her.  
  
"What a beauty you are, my prey. You look good, good enough to suck blood from and I bet it is as sweet as you." The guy bare his fangs at her, only to be knock on the head by another girl.  
  
"Leave her alone you rat of the night. Sorry about him, he Hiroko Taisho the Ultimate Vampire." She told her.  
  
 **Name: Hiroko Taisho**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Vampire**  
  
 **Age: ??**  
  
 **D.O.B: 31st October**  
  
 **Blood type: ??**  
  
 **Height: ??**  
  
 **Weight: ???**  
  
Hiroko Taisho really look like a vampire, he was wearing all black with a black cape with red lines. His ebony hair cover his left eye and his eye is bloody red. He glare at the girl who had hit him.  
  
"Foolish woman, you dare hit the prince of the night and insult me?! I shall bring my full wrath upon thee." He storm off, must be going to bother someone else. The girl turn back to Maya and smiles.  
  
"He always like that, don't let it bother you. By the way, I'm Himeko Hinomoto, Rock Climber"   
  
**Name: Himeko Hinomoto**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Rock Climber**  
  
 **Age: 15**  
  
 **D.O.B: 16th March**  
  
 **Blood type: AB**  
  
 **Height: 6'0**  
  
 **Weight: 49.**  
  
Himeko's brown hair was shaved on the side and was wearing a dark magenta sports hat with a matching tube top. A beauty mark on her left cheek, along with black star tattoo. She wore shorts that almost shows her butt cheeks and black tennis shoes. To top it off, she wearts a black scarf around her neck, her teal eyes shine when she smiles. She pretty flat chested too.  
  
"Anyway, let's hang out sometimes girl." She walked away to fellow Hiroko to make sure he not causing trouble. Maya walked around and see a girl standing by herself. Maya walked up to her and tap her, making her jump.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Maya Kamiya and you are?" Maya asked the shy girl.  
  
"Um, I'm well, I'm Honey Wong....and uh hm....it's nice to meet you....It made not be good talent, but I'm the Ultimate Bee Keeper." Honey shows to be a very shy girl.  
  
 **Name: Honey Wong**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Bee Keeper**  
  
 **Age: 17**  
  
 **D.O.B: 21st June**  
  
 **Height: Same as Maya**  
  
 **Weight: 64**  
  
"I hope we can be friends, too?" Maya asked.  
  
"Sure." Honey said. She wore a yellow blouse with black frills and a black and yellow skirt that look like bee stripes. Long yellow stockings and black mary janes. Her black hair was in lots of braids and light brown eyes. She also has quite the bust too.  
  
"Hello, Ladies. Mind if we join you?" A voices said, the girls turn to see two guys coming up to them.  
  
"Oh um....these two are the Nanako Brothers. The one with the glasses is Davis, the Ultimate Surfer and that his younger twin brother, Caleb, The Ultimate Male Model." Honey told Maya.  
  
 **Names Davis and Caleb Nanako**  
  
 **Gender: Both Males**  
  
 **Ultimate: (Davis) Surfer (Caleb) Male Model**  
  
 **Age: Both 17**  
  
 **D.O.B: February 5th**  
  
 **Blood type: Both A**  
  
 **Height: 6'0**  
  
 **Weight: (Davis) 56kg (Caleb) HE WON'T TELL!**  
  
Davis has light brown hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing two skull necklaces, one long and one Short and skulls studs on both ears. A blue button shirt wear a sandy color shirt and long dark shorts that that stop at his kneecaps and he wears glasses which Maya could tell were fake and black sandals.   
  
Caleb on the other was different, same hair color as his older twin brother except his bangs style to right almost covering his right eyes, speaking of his eyes, they were brown. white-collared button down with a blue suit jacket and blue tight jeans and with white sneakers.  
  
Davis was the one who spoke up and said "Guess your wondering why we have English first names and Japanese last names. Well, our mother is American and she was the one who named us both, she always loved those names."  
  
"I think she understand that, Dave." Caleb said, then turn to Maya. "Nice to meet you, Maya. Your pretty cute for cheerleader, I hope you and me get along very well." Caleb said smirking and wink at her, causing Maya to blush.  
  
"Jeez, Caleb. It hasn't been a day yet and your already hitting on her? You just met her, give it time." Davis said annoyed  
  
Caleb glare at his brother. "Oh really, I didn't said nothing when you wanted to come over here and flirt with the Bee girl." He pointed at Honey, who was blushing madly and Davis was also blushing and put his brother in a headlock.  
  
"I wasn't going to hit on her, you asshole! I just wanted to talk to her, that's all! Don't go saying shit like that!" He squeezed him hard and tight, but Caleb was laughing.  
  
"Aww, is my big brother too shy to talk to a cute girl?" Caleb tease.  
  
Maya and Honey could help but laugh at twins fighting, seeing how well the boys got along. They waited till the boys stop fighting with each other and turn back to the girls. Davis was angry with his brother, but cool down to speak again.  
  
"Sorry you girls had to see that, this jerk always like to start trouble where ever he goes and I, the big brother here, had to always bail him out of his mess." Caleb threw his hands behind his back and looked the other way.  
  
"Nobody ask for you to bail me out, I can get myself out you know." Caleb told his brother with puffed cheeks.  
  
Suddenly another voice spoke up. "Isn't that what older siblings do, bail the younger ones out of trouble. You better be glad your brother is even here to look out for you man." The group turn to see a afican-American boy come up to them.  
  
"Come on, Dante. You know how much of a party pooper he is and ruin my fun." Caleb told him with a pout on his face.  
  
The guy name Dante looked at him deadpanned. "Really man, don't make a pout like a girl." He turn to the girls, mostly looking at Maya. "What's up, the name Dante Manson, Ultimate Rapper."   
  
**Name: Dante Manson**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Rapper**  
  
 **Age: 18**  
  
 **D.O.B: April 7th**  
  
 **Blood type: AB**  
  
 **Height: 6,6**  
  
 **Weight: 60kg**  
  
Dante's body is pretty well fit. Dark chocolate eyes and his dreadlocks pulled behind him, while wearing a blue-black cap on his head. He wore a silver necklace around his neck, wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, dark grey sweatpants tie up and black-blue Jorden and his wrist were blue sweatbands and a earring that almost hard to see.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean my pout like a girl?! I have a handsome pout, buddy! Besides, these two like it very much." Caleb turn to the girls.  
  
"You sure your not trying to....ya know, get in Maya's pants?" Dante joked. Caleb nodded.  
  
"If I wanted some ass, I would've wait on the fifth date." Caleb said bluntly causing the group around to stare at him shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
A girl came up to them, hearing them. "Um, I think Dante was joking about that." She nervously laughed. "And Maya, please don't take what Caleb said to heart." She said.  
  
Dante turn to the girl and smile at her. "This is Yoshi Kudo, but she likes to be call Fluffy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ultimate Skier at your service." Fluffy replied.  
  
 **Name: Yoshi Kudo A.K.A Fluffy**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Skier**  
  
 **Age: 16**  
  
 **D.O.B: Jan 5th**  
  
 **Blood type: B**  
  
 **Height: 5'5**  
  
 **Weight: 45kg**  
  
She was ginger wearing her hair in for pigtails, the two on top was tie up in white balls with off color purple ribbons hanging. The same go with the bottom pigtails. Her eyes are the color of salmon. She also wear white puffy earmuffs and a white puffy scarf. She wore a fuzzy white vest over her off color purple long sleeve shirt, matching gloves with white fuzz, grey jeans and white Ugg's.  
  
"Being a cheerleader must be really tough for you, huh Maya?" asked Fluffy.  
  
Maya giggle and smiles. "It is, with training and hard work. I work hard to get were I am. But now, I don't know what's going on here?"  
  
"I think we might be kidnap or something because I don't see any other students here but us." The skier point out. "Hey, Emerald. Can you stop throwing flowers around for sec and come and said hi to Maya?" She yelled behind her at someone.  
  
A girl with caramel skin with freckles, full pink lips and hourglass shape with huge bust stop what she was doing and turn to them. She has very long spring grass green hair and green jellybean eyes. She wore a green tight jumpsuit that show her shoulders and clevenage and gave away every assets of her body and her nails were panted green and wore sandals with pink flowers. She also wore a pink flower crown on her head.  
  
"Good day to you my new friend and how are you? The lovely plants are beautiful and they tell me that you are a true pure soul and you will have a great future. For I, Emerald Greenfield will give you flower power. Let not waste time on such, as the flowers need our loves and care from I, the Ultimate Florist will shower the world with great beauty!"  
  
 **Name: Emerald Greenfield**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Florist**  
  
 **Age: 17**  
  
 **D.O.B: May 1st**  
  
 **Height: 6'3**  
  
 **Weight: Never spoke of it and never keeps tracked of it.**  
  
Emerald grab Maya's hands. "Do you know the Greek goddess and her daughter that gave us the lovely plants over the world? We should thank them for their love and peace and further more_"  
  
"Does anybody got some food on them, I'm really hungry here."  
  
"Eep!" Honey squeak out and hid behind Maya at the tall bulky young man that came up to them. Maya looked up at him and was quite not taking back by his looks. "Um, H-h-h-hello Koji...." Honey said scared.  
  
"Yo, Koji? Think about food later, right now we should get to know each other." Dante said.   
  
Koji seems like he like lazy type of guy without a care in the world, he walked over to them. His stomach growls so loud that everyone could hear it. "Man, I hope we get some food soon, My belly is crying here." He really is too carefree.  
  
"Momo has a candy bar on her if you want it?" Momo spoke up and handing him a snickers bar. Koji took and rip it open to eat it. Momo smiled as he ate it. "This is Koji Mio, he the Ultimate Brawler and Momo's boyfriend too!" Momo said cheerfully.  
  
"B-boyfriend? Brawler?" Maya looked at Momo confused and looked at the guy that was eating the candy bar happily, enjoying it the taste of it.  
  
 **Name: Koji Mio**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Brawler**  
  
 **Age: 18**  
  
 **D.O.B: Aug 4th**  
  
 **Height: 6'8**  
  
 **Weight: Must be 76kg**  
  
The Brawler jet black hair was in a braid while the top was lazily silk back. His brown shirt was ripped on the bottom and wore what look like hand me down tan pants and red-black sneakers. His dark blue eyes give off a sleepy-gentle look.  
  
Maya then looked around the room and spotted another girl with long red curly hair, her two pigtails were curl like a spring while the rest was out and was the same and her bangs were held with white rose clip. she wore a long pink sun dress that looked like it has diamond as glitter and her slippers looked like they are made of ruby with bow as silver. She had heart shape earrings the looked like they were fake and her body was pretty much petite.  
  
Maya was about to walk up to her, but Kotomi stop her in her tracks. "Hmph, don't waste your time talking or making friends with that bitch, who thinks she better then everyone here. Her name is Penelope Alexanderson, Ultimate Opera Singer. She Swedish, but was raise in France." Kotomi eyed the girl who was fanning herself bitterly.  
  
 **Name: Penelope Alexanderson**  
  
 **Gender: Female**  
  
 **Ultimate: Opera Singer**  
  
 **Age: 16**  
  
 **D.O.B Feb 13th**  
  
 **Height: 5'6**  
  
 **Weight: 43kg**  
  
"I'm taking she left a bad impression on you and everyone." Maya said.  
  
Penelope looked to them and glare at Kotomi. "I'm not the bully here, your the one who was being rude to poor Andy and Honey and all they were doing was trying to be nice to you. A lady like myself could never overlook such rudeness when other people try to show kindness to you. You have no class even if you are a Beautician."  
  
Kotomi walked up to her. "No class? I'll have you know I have more class then you, rich girl. I help the most important and riches people with my wonderful work. All you do is just sing." Kotomi sneered.  
  
"Just sing?! How dare you!" Penelope yelled and storm up to Kotomi. "I'll have you know, darling that Opera is a fine art and fine musical and I will not have a blonde bimbo like you insult the one thing that makes me who I am! If you want to tussle dear, then let's tussle!"  
  
Himeko got in between them and push them apart. "Knock it off or I'll punch the day lights out of both of you! Now grow up, this is not preschool and you two are acting like children!"  
  
Hiroko, who was lingering behind Maya said. "Let them spill their blood, I would have a feast tonight." He licked his lips, making Maya jump at him sneaking up on her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Batman!" Himeko yelled at him.  
  
"Y'all better cut that out now, there no need to fight among ourselves. We are all classmates after all and should be getting along." Two guys came up to them. "Howdy there, miss. I'm the Ultimate Cowboy, Andy Andersson." Andy has purple hair and blue eyes wearing glasses over them and the out fit that cowboys would wear. Andy went on and point to the big, chubby guy next to him "And this is my good friend, Jinpachi Munemitsu, Ultimate Sumo Wrestler, he don't talk much but he friendly." The Sumo wrestler waved.  
  
 **Name: Andy Andersson**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Cowboy**  
  
 **Age: 18**  
  
 **D.O.B: Sep 9th**  
  
 **Height: 5'9**  
  
 **Weight: 57kg**  
  
 **Name: Jinpachi Munemitsu**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Sumo Wrestler**  
  
 **Age: 17**  
  
 **D.O.B: There no info on it**  
  
 **Height: 6'0**  
  
 **Weight: 102kg**  
  
Jinpachi hair was grey and in a bun. He wore Black and grey Chinese outfit and wooden high sandels. "Hello, Maya."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too. Oh, that a nice rope Andy." Maya pointed to the rope with red lining on it. "But, why is there a red line on it?" She asked confused.  
  
"It shows how special this rope is, it was a gift from my late twin sister, Betty. She died 3 years ago of suicide." Andy said smiling sadly.  
  
"Oh, sorry for lost." Maya said.  
  
"Heck, I don't know why she killed herself. But at least I have great times with her." Andy said.  
  
Jinpachi nod his in agreement. "She in a better place you know."  
  
"Hey, hold on a sec. Fluffy, where your cousin at?" Himeko asked the girl who was talking to Dante. Before she could asked, a voice beat her to it.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking for me? I don't want to be bother by you losers."  
  
"Just get your fucking ass down here, shorty Mcshit head!" Kotomi yelled. As on cue, and short teen boy came out with a annoyed face. He had Salmon color which held by a dark red scarf with matching eyes and wearing a black Sleeveless and brown sleeveless jacket and matching loose short being hold up by a black belt and mountain boots. He walked slowly, only for Kotomi to grab him roughly.  
  
"What the hell, you crazy bitch! That fucking hurt like hell!" He yelled at her.  
  
Himeko point at Maya. "Give her your name now or I put my arm so far up your ass I'mma use you as puppet!"  
  
"You could've asked nicely, Himeko." Honey told her.  
  
The guy looked at Maya, who was looking nervous. "Um, hey. I'm Shinji Ozora, Ultimate Forest Ranger." He had a slight blush on his face when he looked at Maya. "And you are?" He asked.  
  
"Maya Kamiya, Ultimate Cheerleader. I hope we get along." She bow her head, making Shinji have a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it a good thing your not the dumb, bubbly or bitchy type of cheerleader, then that would be a different story." He said. Maya didn't how respond to that, but she nodded shyly. Caleb on the other hand looked jealous.  
  
 **Name: Shinji Ozora**  
  
 **Gender: Male**  
  
 **Ultimate: Forest Ranger**  
  
 **Age: 16**  
  
 **D.O.B: Same as Fluffy's**  
  
 **Height: Same as Maya's**  
  
 **Weight: same Dante's**  
  
Caleb walked up behind Maya and hug her, glaring at Shinji. "Hey, I call dibs on her. You already got Kotomi." Maya blushed hard at what he said.  
  
"As if I would go out with a pipsqueak like him! He not my type!" Kotomi yelled.  
  
"Why would I want to date that shallow skank who don't give shit about anyone?" Shinji glare at Caleb.  
  
"Um, guys. Momo hate to stop your petty little fight, but who are we supposed to be waiting for?" Momo asked.  
  
Everyone stop what there doing and knew that Momo was right, why are they the only ones here in the first place? They looked around the gym and noticed the windows were boarded up.  
  
"Is this really Hope's Peak?" Honey asked  
  
"Upupupupupupupupu! It sure is Hope's Peak Academy, Hot Cakes!" A voice said.  
  
"Huh? Wh-who say that?!" Maya looked around.  
  
"Show yourself!" Kotomi yelled.  
  
"With pleasure!" Everyone turn to the stage at the sound of the voice and looked to se a giant red ball. The ball then pop open and something rolled down to center stage and stood up, to everyone was surprised it was a.......  
  
"A teddy bear? Maya said confused at seeing a yin-yang bear standing in front of them.  
  
"I'm not a teddy bear, my dear. I'm **Monokuma!** "


	3. Prologue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going so well for Maya Kamiya, she had gotten accepting in Hope Peak's Academy. She hopes to make new friends and make school memories and everlasting bonds. It would've been a dream come true. But, that dream turn into a hellish nightmare. Can she and 15 others students get out alive or die trying?

"I'm **Monokuma** and I'm the school headmaster! Nice to meet you all"    
  
  
Was this some kind joke? Everyone couldn't believe at what they are seeing and hearing. A walking bear and it said it was their headmaster. And the sound of his voice was so bright and has a carefree attitude that was out of place. Maya suddenly felt something was not right here and fear came into her mind. Why was this bear here and who is controlling it?    
  
"You have got to be kidding me, a freaking ugly toy?! Are you fucking serious?!" Shinji yelled out in anger.   
  
"Chill out man, it might be part of the speech. There might be a speaker inside it." Dante said calmly.   
  
Momo looked at Monokuma with fear and hid behind Maya. "Momo don't like this bear, it creepy looking."   
  
"Haha, such a mere trash like this? Couldn't the headmaster come up with more foolishness then this ungrateful thing." Hiroko laugh.   
  
"A flower opening wouldn't bring out the beauty of nature." Emerald preach.   
  
"How rude! How dare you guys talk to your headmaster that way calling him ugly, creepy, trash and a thing. Your lucky I'm in a beary good mood today or else I would've punish you all." Monokuma wave his hand or paw or something at them.   
  
"Oh my god, it moved!" Penelope looked in shocked.   
  
"Where they planning this for us because I never read anything about this." Andy asked.   
  
"Did anyone not noticed the bear pun it just made?" Davis asked and Honey nodded to him.   
  
Ok, enough games. Where is the real headmaster at?" Caleb spoke up.   
  
"I am the real headmaster, pretty boy." Monokuma said to him. "Now that your all here, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about your school life here will like. To protect such wonderful hope students like yourselves, you will all live a communal together solely within the confines of this school. You'll all will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.   
  
"Huh...?" Maya thought of something. "Why does that bear look so familiar?"   
  
Monokuma continue on. "Ok let's make this quick because I'm a beary busy bear. You'll all be here till the day you die, isn't that fun."   
  
"Till the day we die....?" Honey said sadly.   
  
"Hey, we can't stay here for the rest of our lives, we all have families! Your saying we can't go home on breaks or holidays?!" Himeko yelled.   
  
Monokuma laugh at her reaction. "Upupupu, that right. And you won't lack all the common conveniences, we have abundant budget."   
  
"That's not what we're worried about! Your saying we have to live here? You better be joking!" Kotomi threatened.   
  
"It no joke there, missy. I am no liar, I never lie in my life because I always keep my word. Oh by the way, your all completely cut off from the outside world, so no worry of that awful world when it safe in here." Monokuma said.   
  
"C-cut off...so that why all the windows and doors are bolted. It's to keep us all trap here?" Maya asked.   
  
"Your right, no crying, yelling or screaming can escape from here and just so you know, help won't come. So, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon." Monokuma said.   
  
"You got to be fucking kidding me?! What hell is all this, this all got to be a prank and it not funny. I bet the upper class are doing this to us." Shinji said angrily.   
  
"If I find those bastards, I gonna make them wish they ever exist. I'll break every single bones and pulled out every single organ in their bodies." Koji said cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Man it like seniors can't cut freshmen a break for once, I mean come on now." Dante said annoyed.   
  
"Upupupupupupupu, keep telling yourselves that. But it's not a prank nor a lie, it all true. I guess you can't help it thou. You all will see that I'm telling the truth and when that time does come, you'll see with your own two eyes the undeniable truth I speak of." Monokuma said.   
  
"What?! You mean no more tea parties or spy time or even shopping?! I think I'm going to faint, I can't stay here!" Penelope begin to panic.   
  
Emerald begin to feel down. "Oh the poor flowers....what would they do without my love, care and prayers? What would happen to them?"   
  
Monokuma looked at them confused "Hey, what with you guys? You all decided to come to Hope Peak's Academy on your own free will, right? So, what's the problem? You want to leave now?" He question.   
  
"Well duh, I did not sigh up for this! I'm calling my mom!" Himeko reach into her pocket to get her cell phone, only to feel it wasn't there. "Wha- where my phone? Hey, do anybody got a cell on them?" she asked.   
  
Everybody begin to search in their on pockets, pants and jackets pockets. Only to come up empty handed.   
  
"Momo phone gone" Momo said.   
  
"What the? Hey, where my phone?" Dante asked.   
  
Caleb glare at Monokuma. "Alright bear, what you do with our cell phones?!" he yelled.   
  
"What plan do you want of us, you fiend!" Hiroko growls.   
  
"Just give them back so we can go home, we won't tell the cops about this." Davis pleaded.   
  
"Nope, I can not do that, but if you really want to leave here so badly, then you ***is*** one way you can do it...." Monokuma then giggle to himself.   
  
"Huh, there is? Really? What is it?" Jinpachi asked hopefully.   
  
"Actually, I've came up with a very special clause for those who really want to leave it's Call the **Graduation Clause!** I say this before and I'll say it again, to maintain environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. But if someone ruin that, they alone will leave the school, that is what a Graduation Clause is my students." Monokuma explain.   
  
Honey raise her hand shaking in fear. "Um, question? What did you mean by **"If someone ruin that"?** What will happen?" Everyone waited for the answer from Monokuma.   
  
"Well then Honey bun--" Monokuma begin.   
  
"Don't give her pet names!" Davis yelled.   
  
Monokuma ignore Davis's outburst and went on. "since you asked so nicely, I tell you. If one person were to **murder** another."   
  
That statement alone made everyone grow pale and looked at the bear in shocked. Did he just said murder?! He said murder? They all just stand there, not knowing what to do.   
  
"Murder.....?!" Maya manage to say, still in shock.   
  
"Yeah, you know like stabbing, poisoning, jabbing, gutting, strangling, blowing up and vice versa. How you do it doesn't matter to me. If you want to get out here so badly, then you got to kill someone. I just that simple. Give your all everyone to achieve the best outcome in worst way possible." Monokuma told them with a laugh.   
  
A chilling feeling ran threw Maya's spine and her heart started to race fast. Her body went stiff and and her blood went cold, she could've swore she felt goose bumps on her body. This has to be a nightmare she thought, except she was wide awake and in the real world.   
  
"Puhuhu. Now "that" got your mind flowing like Sonic the Hedgehog! You guys are the hopes, but murder would make good despair, don't you think? It's so extreme and exciting!" Monokuma said while he bounce happily.   
  
Andy spoke up, well most likely hollered, no as matter a fact yelled angrily. "Have you lost you two-bitten, god forsaking mind?! Kill each other?! What kind of sick twisted mind do you have?! what is going on in that stuffed up brain of yours?!"   
  
"Momo refused to kill her new friends, Momo won't do it!" Momo cried.   
  
"Why do we have to kill each other?! Quit saying shit like that, are you being for real?!" Fluffy yelled.   
  
"Yes, I am being for realz. I told you all before, I would never lie or joke about anything like this, I'm being serious here. From now on, this is your life, your home and your world. Understand now? So, go ahead kill as much as you like, kill anyway you want, go crazy and wild all you want and feel every bit of despair as your heart content." As if saying this, Monokuma was drinking wine.   
  
"Alright, this isn't funny anymore, you got us, ok? Just stop this already or I'll go Hulk on your fucking ass!" Koji roar like thunder making Honey jump behind Davis, then he grab Monokuma. "Come out and show yourselves, you guys just started a war that you can never back away from ya son of a bitch!" As he was ready to punch him, there was a beeping sound.   
  
"Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!" Monokuma said.   
  
"What that beeping sound?" Hiroko looked around, so did everyone else.   
  
"Oh no! Get rid of that now! Throw him away!" Maya yelled to Koji pointing at Monokuma.   
  
Without thinking or asking, Koji threw Monokuma up in the air and all of sudden.....   
  
** *BOOM* **   
  
"Holy Shit!" Was all Dante had to said.   
  
"Was he a bomb?!" Emerald said frighten.   
  
Momo ran to Koji, jump up to him and hug him. "Koji, are you alright?" She asked worry.   
  
"Yeah, I could've been killed......he freaking try to kill me!" Koji panic.   
  
The explosion left everybody looking up in shocked at what had just happen, painful ringing in their ears and it also left behind the smell of gunpowder. Yep, this was really not joke at all! Monokuma was dead on serious and he just prove that by almost killing Koji.   
  
"Hey, that ugly Care Bear is gone, let's get out here and-" Kotomi almost said, then a familiar voice came back.   
  
"Hey! Who are you calling an ugly Care Bear?! It's Monokuma, Blondie!" Then Monokuma appear out of no where, shocking everyone.   
  
"Your kidding?! Another one?!" Shinji said shocked.   
  
"But, where did it come from?!" Penelope asked.   
  
Monokuma looked at Koji, who was glaring at him with so much hatred it look like it will kill you in one stare. "You violate one of the school regulations, so I thought killing would solve it, but you just got lucky. Anyway that was sign and a warning to everyone else. Do what your friend did and you all will be dead within a second, so you better be careful next time." Monokuma warn them.   
  
"Are there like more of you round here?!" Dante asked freaked out.   
  
"Why yes there is, throughout the school. Oh, and I almost forgot, the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. So, if you are caught breaking any rules, you know what will happen. Upupupupup...and your punishment will be a nightmare you'll never forget." You can feel the evil in Monokuma's voice and aura. "Oh, by the way. I gave ya a little something... **The official student handbook** , Pretty cool, huh?"   
  
"What are these for, anyway?" Davis asked.   
  
"It's fully digital, so we call it The e-Handbook! It a vital for a healthy school life, so don't lose it. When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one! It not like your everyday notebook you see all the time, it has so many more uses than that! It's waterproof and can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons! And it has all the **school rules** in it. Well, that bring this ceremony to an end! Have a Wonderful school life.......see ya later!" And like that Monokuma disappear without a trace.   
  
"Hey! Come back here, you prick!" Kotomi yelled.   
  
"Don't you dare leave us behind!" Penelope shouted.   
  
"Whatever that thing was, it won't be happy till one of us is dead." Andy said.   
  
"That is true." Jinpachi agree.   
  
"But, are any of us are even capable of killing just to get out of here?" Fluffy asked worry.   
  
"No way, No one is.....right, guys?" Himeko looking around nervously.   
  
Shinji glare at her and shouted. "What do think?! We just been kidnap and force to do something against our wills!"   
  
"We can do without your fucking yelling, you little shit!" Kotomi yelled at him.   
  
"Oh, how I pray for the night and fly with my brothers and sisters and drink the finest of blood." Hiroko whined.   
  
"My flowers, how will they live with out me being there to tend to there every needs and singing to them everyday and night..." Emerald cry.   
  
"Wh-what about our families and friends?! How will we get back to them?" Honey asked   
  
Davis took out his e-Handbook and turn it on. "We'll find away out. But right now, let check out the school rules. So we won't break them." Everyone nodded at his idea and checked there e-Handbook.   
  
Maya turn her on and as soon as it came one, her name 'Maya Kamiya' appear on the screen. Then on the main menu, she pressed the School Regulations icon and the regulations appear.   
  
_ Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. _   
  
_ Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. _   
  
_ Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. _   
  
_ Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. _   
  
_ Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. _   
  
_ Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. _   
  
_Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary._   
  
Maya looked up from handbook and saw everybody looking depressed, except Momo who simply put her away and looked up at Maya.   
  
"Well, these rules don't look hard to fellow, right Maya?" She asked.   
  
Maya nodded. "I know, but what does Rule six mean anyway?"   
  
"You mean the part "unless they are discovered"? That mean they alone would get **punish.** " Momo told her   
  
"How you know that?" Caleb asked.   
  
"Momo just had a feeling." She replied.   
  
"It also means you have to kill someone without getting caught." Davis added   
  
Maya then thought of something. "Let's look for some clues around here to see if there a way out of here or some contact or clues, We'll do it in groups."   
  
Kotomi sigh and agree. "Like we had a choice to begin with. Let do it everyone."   
  
So much for her first day starting off as a happy one. Maya just wanted to come to Hope's Peak Academy to make great memories, make friends and maybe find a boyfriend. But, that dream turn into a nightmare as her and her classmates are trap here....trap in Monokuma's Killing game. 


	4. Lustful blood part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Monokuma has in store for them.

Maya and Momo decided to check around the area together since Momo wanted to go with Maya anyway, not that Maya minds. They walked around till they came to a door with sigh said storage room. Maya open the door and went inside the room, inside there were gym clothes and bags, swimsuits and bikinis, boxes of bakery goods and---   
  
"Candies!" Momo scream when she saw a pink and ran to it. "Oh my gosh, it my favorite candy, Choco bubbles! That melt in your mouth and they are soooo good."    
  
"Make sure you brush your teeth after eating those, Momo." Maya told her.   
  
It got quiet between them for 10 seconds, until Momo spoke up. "Hey, you think Caleb cute?"   
  
Maya blushed at his name being said. "Yes, he is cute. I mean, he is in fact the Ultimate Male Model after all."   
  
"Hmmm, Momo know you just met him, but do you have a crush on him?" Momo asked curious.   
  
"I see nothing wrong with that, He a hottie." Momo jumped in Maya's arms when Himeko appear out nowhere. "Besides, the guy already like got a thing for you and he not planning on giving up on you too."   
  
"Himeko! You sacred poor Momo and why are you not with Andy and Shinji?" Maya asked the Rock Climber who was digging in her ear.   
  
"Shinji was being an ass as always and Andy was giving me the creeps. So, I thought I come hang out with you two." Himeko simply said.   
  
"Andy was giving you the creeps? But Momo thinks Andy was just being friendly to you." Momo said still being in Maya's arms.   
  
"Yeah, I doubt Andy would do anything to you. He a real sweetheart." Maya said.   
  
"Nope, he started asking me strange things, things I cannot understand. It's the nice ones you got to watch out for, they always hide something that nobody knows. I just got that vibe from him." Himeko told them.   
  
"Anyway, this is the storage room. But, I wonder if there anything in here that would help us get out of here." Maya said.   
  
"Momo found candy and it good too." Momo said holding up the box.   
  
"Looks tasty." Himeko said taking one. "But back to what we are talking about, what do you think of Caleb?   
  
"Uh...." Maya thought for a second. "Well, he doesn't hide how he feels and a bit of a prevert, but he really is a kind guy."   
  
"I'll see if I can get info on him and that way, you can make your move on him. Don't worry girl, I got your back!" Himeko said.   
  
"Momo will help too! She will give you her support to make sure you two are very happy." Momo said boucing.   
  
"But we just met!" Maya shouted at them.   
  
"Now that out of the way, it almost time to meet up with the group, let bring some snacks back to them and tell them what we learn." Himeko told them.   
  
"Ok, good idea. But, I want to look around some more if that ok?" Maya asked.   
  
"Sure thing." Himeko said.   
  
"Momo found more yummy treats!" Momo pulled out another candy box.   
  
  
Dining Hall   
  
  
Maya, Momo and Himeko were the first in the dining hall and found nobody was there yet. Something was different about, it looks so shiny, clean and new. Did they rubuild it?   
  
"Wow, fancy here, huh?" Himeko said sitting down.   
  
"Momo don't remember the dining hall looking like this, when Momo read about it." Momo said confused. "They musta really did remodel the whole school."   
  
"But, why do that without telling the students about it first? Would it be better to give students a heads up first before changing the school?" Maya asked.   
  
"Maybe to surprise us?" Momo guessed.   
  
"It stiil a mystery thou, but.....since we are waiting for everyone to come, why not we get know each other?" Maya said.   
  
"To passed the time? Ok by me." "Himeko agree. "So what do you want know?"   
  
"Momo would like to start first?" Momo said cheerfully. "Well, Momo's family has Momo's mommy, daddy, two brothers and three sisters and two dogs."   
  
"Wow, that's a big family you got there, Momo." Himeko told her.   
  
"Yeah, Momo's two older brothers and Momo's older sister don't live with us any more and have lives of there own. Momo's mommy work as a doctor and Momo would help cheer them up, Momo would wear customs and cheer kids up and Momo found a passion for it and start doing for Momo's friends in class. Suddenly Momo became so good at it, Momo became the class mascot, food mascot and sports mascot."    
  
"Wow, you been a mascot all those times. You must really like the dress up a lot do you?" Maya asked her.   
  
"Blame it on Momo's older sisters, they would dress Momo up all the time. It would become a habit." Momo said while eating a candy.   
  
"And I thought my family was kinda crazy, My dad would have the whole family climb everywhere. It was pretty funny how my mom would yell at him to not push me and my big bro too hard." Himeko laugh.   
  
"I'm glad you both have great families." Maya said.   
  
"What about you? What's your family like?" Himeko asked.   
  
"It just me and my dad, my mother passed away while I was a first year in middle school. She was the one that got me into doing cheerleading in first place and after she died, I kept doing it as a way to forget the pain of losing her. My dad worked really hard to support the both of us and we looked out for each other." Maya explain sadly as tears were forming in her eyes.   
  
"Whoa, sorry to hear about that. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Himeko looked away feeling sorry.   
  
"Momo will turn that gross frown into a pretty smile. So, please don't cry, Maya." Momo said.   
  
"What happen?" The girls turn to see Dante and Fluffy coming in the dining hall.    
  
Fluffy then see a tear falling from Maya's eye. "Maya, are you ok? Your crying." She said pointing at the tear drop.   
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just bringing up the past, sorry guys." Maya said wiping away the tear.   
  
"We were talking about our families, that's all. So, you two find anything?" Himeko asked.   
  
"Well, all we found was a school store and arcade room, but no way out." Dante explain.   
  
"Strange, why would there be a arcade room in the school?" Momo asked.    
  
"We try to go in the back room of the arcade room, but it was locked. It must be a way out, sadly we couldn't find the key." Fluffy told them sighing. "Man, this is such a pain."   
  
"Shit....what did we do to be in this messed up place, anyway?" Dante took a seat and put his feet on the table.   
  
"I hope the others found something, some clues would help us." Maya said, just then Honey, Emerald and Koji walked in. "Oh, hey. Have you three found anything?" She asked them.   
  
"We found a big dance room, but no sigh of a way out. Sorry, guys." Honey said.   
  
"Don't worry about it, we didn't find nothing either on our end." Dante told her.   
  
"Ah, but a dance room is perfect for me to do my worship dance to the flowers of nature." Emerald sang out.   
  
"Man, all this is making me hungry, where the food at?" Koji walked into kitchen.   
  
"Momo, what do you see in that guy?" Himeko asked.   
  
Momo thought fr a second then said. "He maybe lazy, but he has a good heart."   
  
"And he violent too, he almost got himself killed if you hadn't saved him, Maya." Fluffy said.   
  
Koji came in with a whole ham and was eating it. "Yeah, thanks for that, cheerleader. I owe you big time."   
  
Maya giggle nervously, they were right. If she hadn't told him to throw the first Monokuma away, Koji would've been dead. It also would've break Momo's heart and quick thinking got to Maya the mintute the beeping sound started. Just then Kotomi, Penelope, Hiroko and Jinpachi walked. Everyone was shocked when they saw the two girls having bruises, scratch and bit blood.   
  
"Next time, I'm letting you two kill each other, god." Hiroko grumble walking to taking his seat next to Koji and rubbing his temples. "I swear, these two loud whales whores never kept their mouth shut for a second, I thought I would go crazy."   
  
"Whale whores?!" Kotomi and Penelope yelled in shocked at what Hiroko called.   
  
"Are you two deaf?! Who do you two think I was talking about?!" Hiroko yelled at them.   
  
Jinpachi looked back at group, tuning away from the fighting trio. "We found nothing but a nurse office, but just in case we get sick we'll be ok. Oh, and before you asked about what happen, don't."   
  
"Good idea cause we are pretty sure know what happen between those three. Sorry you have to get stuck with them." Dante said.   
  
"My brothers and sisters, let's not fight and bring peace to nature and become one with harmony." Emerald sang out.   
  
"Were is she from again? Her family must be hippies." Fluffy asked about Emerald.   
  
"Momo think she from Panama." Momo point out.   
  
Emerald spin to the short girl and hug her tight. "You are in fact right, my cute friend."    
  
"Don't squeeze her so tight." Maya ran up to Emerald and pull Momo out of her grasp. "And you three, please stop fighting right now! We are supposed to be working together here and your not helping with your childish bickering!" Maya raise her voice. It worked to stop the three's fighting.   
  
"Wow, you made them stop and I thought I had to knock some sense into them." Himeko said.   
  
Just then, The Nanako brothers walk in. "Hey guys, find anything?" Davis asked. Everyone shook there head no. "Well, we looked into our dorm rooms and found nothing except cameras that shows that someone is watching our every move."   
  
"Look like the bear is waiting for us to make one fatel mistake on breaking one of his rules, bet he watching us right now." Caleb said sounding serious, then he looked at Maya with a smile one his face. "You found anything, princess?"   
  
"Well, My group found a stroage room with all kinds of stuff in it and that's it." She told him.   
  
"We brought snacks and drinks too." Momo open her teddy bear backpack and took out what they brought back.   
  
"Damn." Caleb said, then he noticed Himeko. "I thought you were with Shinji and Andy?"   
  
"I was, but I join Maya and Momo instead." Himeko told him. "   
  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!" A voice boom like a storm, Everyone turn to see Shinji stomping in with Andy following him. "You snuck away without telling us, we thought something happen to ya!" Shinji got up in Himeko, Andy pulled him away.   
  
"Himeko, you shouldn't run off like that, what if something happen to you?" Andy asked her.   
  
"I'm fine, am I? It's you two that drove me away." Himeko pouted.   
  
"I'm not surprised, Shinji always has habit of driving girls away." Fluffy said.   
  
"Dude, with a short temper like yours, you appear as a thug to them." Caleb said. "Koji, on the other hand would get a lot of chicks and he a brawler."   
  
"I would?" Koji asked finishing the meat.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Caleb! This all a joke to you isn't it?!" That was big mistake to say and to everyone surprised and shock (except Davis) Caleb had a dark look on his face.   
  
"You better change that fucking tone of yours because it not helping getting out here fast enough, what are you going to do? Kill someone just so you can have your freedom?! Your not thinking about anyone, not even your own cousin who life also matters! If you don't cool your head down...." He punches a hard wall, no serious he punch that wall so hard, but he left a huge hole on it, causing everyone to gasps in fear. " I think you get the message. Got it?" Caleb asked glaring at Shinji rather deadly.   
  
Davis pat his brother shoulder. "Caleb, don't do that thing here where people could be watching and see the other side of you." he whisper.   
  
Caleb took deep breath and let the air out. "Sorry about that, Shinji. Just cool out alright. I know you want to get out, but keep a clear mind will ya, your just making things worse for all of us." Caleb voice was calm now.   
  
"Whatever, I'm going to my room. But, I'll try to keep a clear head." Shinji said as he walked away, by the sound of his voice, it sounded a bit scared.   
  
"You alright, man?" Dante asked worried.   
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to stress out about this whole thing, it not my style." Caleb told him.   
  
"So Andy, you found anything?" Maya asked, wanting to change the subject.   
  
"Well sure, there is a bath house." Andy told her.   
  
"A bath house? In that case, I going to take one before dinner then." Penelope said walking away.   
  
"I think I'll take one too, I need a bath." Fluffy said following suit.   
  
"Don't take too long, it almost dinner time." Dante told them.   
  
"Hey um, you think we will find a way out of here?" Honey asked them feeling unsure.   
  
"Hey, we'll find a way out, I promise you. And when we get out we can all become friends like we are now." Caleb said to everyone, then his eyes landed on Maya. "or maybe, we can be more then just friends?" he gave a gentle smile to her causing her to blush.   
  
Himeko whisper into her ear. "Told ya the guy is crazy about you."   
  
"Maybe by the next day, we'll find something and get out of here. So, let eat. Can anyone cook?" Davis asked.   
  
"I can." Maya raise her hand.   
  
"M-me too." Honey spoke up.   
  
"Yeah, I can cook here." Dante raise his hand. "And Kotomi, go patch yourself up please."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I had enough for one day and I need to eat something. Don't let big boy over there eat all the damn food." Kotomi said walking away.   
  
"No promises, your highness." Koji teased her.   
  
The group have dinner and talk to each other about there family and hobbies. Fluffy brought some food to her cousin's room so, he wouldn't go hungry. As night time came on, Monokuma appear on the screen.   
  
_ *Ding dong, bing bong* _   
  
"Hello, my students. This a School announcement. It is now 10 pm. It now nighttime, the dining hall will and strictly prohibited. Have sweet dreams everyone, Good night~!" and then it turn off.   
  
"Well, guys let go to bed. Maybe in the morning we'll find some clues." Caleb told them. They all went to assigned dorm, said good night to each other and went into their rooms. Momo stand infront of her door which Maya notice.   
  
"Your not going to bed?" Maya asked.   
  
Momo turn to her and said. "Can Momo sleep in your bed tonight, Momo scare the bear might show up in Momo's room."   
  
"Sure, if that what you want bring your Pj. Come on in." Maya said. She understand that Momo is scare of Monokuma, who know when he shows up. Maya wants to make sure she was safe, she put on her bed wear which was a white shirt and grey sweat pants.   
  
"Momo here!" Momo call to her wearing a pink bunny suit.   
  
"Oh Momo, your so cute in that suit." Maya giggle.   
  
"Momo 's favorite bedwear and it very soft." Momo begin yawning saying that.   
  
"Let get to bed now, sweetie." Maya pick up Momo and they both lay down in bed with Momo quickly falling asleep. Maya mind was on something else, however.   
  
"I swear, I've seen that bear before....but were?" Seeing Monokuma was still on her mind, then it change to Caleb. "And Caleb, was very different. I guess it better if I don't get on his bad side and stay on his good side, after all he is a good guy....a sweet, handsome, good guy." Maya blushed at what she just thought about. "I just met him, what am I thinking. Geez, I let Himeko get in my head." She fall asleep affterwards.   
  
  
** The Next Few Days Later. **   
  
Everybody was back to square on, they looked at the same places again and again, but came up with nothing.    
  
"Still nothing, huh. It's been four days since we been here and still nothing." Davis said.   
  
"I'm sure our family are worried about us right now, and they must've call the cops." Honey told him.   
  
"Your right, My dad is a cop. So, he must be worried about me." Maya told them.   
  
"Oh, so your going to depend on your daddy and his cop buddies to save you?" Out of no were, Monokuma appear to the group.   
  
"It's the devil's evil bear and he fianlly shown himself again." Andy said not please.   
  
"What do you want now, Momokuma?" Himeko sneered.   
  
"Oh nothing much, I just thought I come say hello and try the lovely Honey's honey pancakes. Ah, the name fit her talent so well." Monokuma said walking up to Honey, only for Davis to stand infront of her glaring at him.   
  
"I sure a pest like you didn't come here just to hit on one of his female students, why are you really here? Come to mock us?" Penelope harshly.   
  
"Nope! I just seen that nobody started to kill each other yet and it's getting boring around here." Monokuma said taking a pancake putting honey on it.   
  
"Maybe nobody is crazy like you, we would never kill each other just to make you happy." Caleb said coldly.   
  
"Oh, pretty boy in a bad mood today. You might get wrinkles on that handsome face of yours if you stay angry. But, I have a gift for everyone, please come to the dance room after breakfest. See you soon and thanks for your tasty honey pancakes, I hope you don't died on me, sweet cheeks!" And like before he was gone again.   
  
Everyone felt a cold feeling in their bodies on what awaits them in the dance room. Maya felt a dreadful feeling in her heart, she had a bad feeling about this and she want to walk away from it. Everyone too.   
  
"Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting, right leader?" Shinji said to Caleb.   
  
"I know you guys don't want to go, but do we have choice?" He asked them.   
  
"It got to be a trap, but if we don't go....." Kotomi said.   
  
Fear cloud everyone minds and they head straight to the dance room to their fates. Standing infront of the door, nobody dare to open the door. Momo grab Maya's hand in fear, Maya reach for the handle, turn it and open the door....... 


	5. Lustful Blood part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first victim of that chapter.

Everyone enter the dance room looking around, seeing huge mirrors and balance bars. The only thing that surprise them was a stage at the front of the room with flashy curtains. Then Monokuma appear wearing a bow tie from a trap door of the stage.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you all came. A few days has past and nobody has killed each other. Then I found out what was missing, ah yes, how could I forget the most important key in our little game, silly old me. **It's a motive** , I going to give all you a motive to let the fun begin because it been so boring not seeing blood around here." Monokuma explain.   
  
"I'm sure what ever you give us, we can take it." Kotomi told him.   
  
"N-n-n-no matter what the motive is, we won't kill each other over it." Honey spoke up trying to be brave.   
  
"Puhuhuhu, oh I bet you'll change your mind once I hand out these." Just then, he pulled out envelopes to all the students. "Here you go, enjoy!" Monokuma tossed them in them into the air were the students caught them.   
  
"What are these?" Shinji asked.   
  
"Oh these envelopes contain your most deepest, embarrassing and darkest secrets that you all have and if there no killing by two days, then all your secrets will go viral to the world to see." Said Monokuma.   
  
Maya open her envelope to see and was shocked at what she read.   
  
"In middle school, Maya used to cut herself."   
  
Maya looked around the room to see the same expression on everyone face except Momo, who looks calm about it.   
  
"What the hell?! " Fluffy shouted.   
  
"What the fuck?! Where you get this info from?!" Dante scream.   
  
"I don't believe this, it can't be. You been stalking us?" Andy asked, who looked the most shocked.   
  
"If word gets out about this, my career is over and I'll never hear the end of it!" Penelope said.   
  
"Your so dead, bear!" Shinji growl.   
  
Maya then saw Caleb expression and she was surprised to see that he look like he was about to have a panic attack. He looked up at the bear with coldness and death.   
  
"How did you know about this?! How the hell did you know?! Who told you about this?!" Caleb yelled as his face turn red from anger.   
  
"I would tell you, but that would just ruin the plan. So get to it, folks and have a nice day." With that, Monokuma disappear.    
  
All the students just couldn't believe this, if they don't kill by two day, then their secrets will come out. Maya didn't want her father to find out what she did in middle school, it will crush him.   
  
"No....." Maya looked back at Caleb, who was now on his knees on the floor, trembling hard. "I....I c-can't let this come out in the open. No-nobody should find out about this...."   
  
"Hey, is he ok? He look like he about to have a break down....." Himeko said pointing at Caleb.   
  
"Bro, get a hold of yourself. What did he put on yours?" Davis said before looking at the now crumble paper, then he become shock too. "How did he find out about that?!".   
  
Maya walked up to him, as she about to place her hand on his shoulder. "Caleb.....don't give into the---" Caleb smacked her hand away hard. "Ow!"   
  
"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Caleb yelled in her face, then got up and run out of the dance room fast leaving Maya stunned.   
  
"Caleb!" Davis took off after his younger twin brother.   
  
Everyone was shocked at what they witnessed, was that really the friendly, flirty Caleb Nanako? They all looked at each other with worried expressions.   
  
"Look like what ever Monokuma put in his letter, it got to him hard. It's best if we let him calm down first, let leave him alone for now." Koji said.   
  
"I bet he plotting to kill one of us to make sure his secret don't get out." Shinji said bluntly.   
  
"No way, not Caleb! He wouldn't kill one of us over a secret! Don't say something so screw up man, he ain't that crazy!" Dante yelled.   
  
"Maya, you alright? That was a hard hit on your hand." Honey said holding the hand Caleb had hit hard. "Oh, it's a little bruise."   
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, but I have to make sure Caleb is ok. Excuse me." Maya ran out the room after the twins, she has to find out what's wrong with Caleb and see if there anything she can do to help him.   
  
She came up to the door rooms. All the doors were close, except one that was wide open. Maya walked up to it hearing screams coming from the room, she heard the twins shouting at each other back and forth and they just left the door wide open for anyone to peek. Maya peeked into the room to see Caleb pacing around the room while Davis was trying to get him to sit down, she listen in to everything the boys are saying.   
  
"Caleb, just sit down and calm down. Keep calm ok, don't think of doing something rash." Davis pleaded to him.   
  
"That fucking Monokuma! How he found out about my problem?! Did you tell anybody about this before we came here?!" Caleb accuse his brother.   
  
"No! I swear to god I didn't tell anybody. I don't know how Monokuma got it, but I think someone was watching us and gave it to him." Davis told him.   
  
"This is bullshit! Why this have to happen to me? I bet you everyone else's secret is not as bad as mine and no one would understand it! If they find out, they would never look at me the same again, I'll lose everything. I thought coming to this school would help me start a new life and make new friends and have a girlfriend....." Caleb stop at the last statement when he looked up and saw Maya peeking in, Davis turn to see her as well.   
  
"Um, I just came to check up on you and see if you are ok? I'll come back later if you-" But she was cut off when Caleb walked up tours her and pulled her into the room shutting the door in the progress. Caleb push Maya on his bed hard and she hit the soft mattress, she turn to face him.   
  
"Why were you standing there and how much have you heard?! Did you hear what we were talking about?!" Caleb yelled at her, only to be pulled away by his brother. "Let go, I want to know if she heard my secret!"   
  
"Getting up in her face is not going to help and your scaring the girl! Can't you see she was worried about you?!" Davis told him.   
  
"...." Caleb became quiet and looked the other way.   
  
"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, it just I couldn't stop worrying about you and I wanted see if there was anything I could do to cheer you up and see you smile again because this is a side of you that surprised me, seeing you at your most lowest. Caleb, I want to tell you that you shouldn't let your secret get in the way of your life no matter how bad it is, just keep walking and keep on fighting, don't let it stop you from your dreams. I not the only one who worry, everyone else is worry about you too." Maya explain.   
  
Caleb was still looking the other way and was not turning back to her. "...."   
  
"Caleb, say something." Davis told him.   
  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you my secret...." Maya told him, maybe that would cheer him up. "I never told anybody this and nobody knows about it, not even my dad, but......back in middle school, I use to.......cut myself all the time."   
  
Caleb and Davis looked at her in shocked at what she told them. "What?!" They both said.   
  
"I only did it because my mom die around my first year and I was so depressed that it just happen so sudden. I stopped it when I was in my final year because I got accepted into this school and I didn't want people to think I was a cutter. I thought if this would be my chance to start over and be happy, making new friends and bonding with them. I was scare if people found out about it, they would think that something was wrong with me, I would wear long sleeves all the time to hide the cuts. They healed up now, so no scars." She finally got it off her chest, but deep down she feel bad not telling her father about it.   
  
"Maya.....I'm sorry to hear about it, but that was the stupidest thing you ever done! What if you cut a vein?!" Caleb shouted.   
  
"It wasn't deep cuts." Maya told him to ease his worries.   
  
"But still, you should've talked to your dad or anybody." Davis told her.   
  
"I plan on telling the others about it too. That way if we all tell our secrets, then we wouldn't have to worry about it being release to the public." Maya told him.   
  
"That's a good idea Maya, but Caleb's secret is something that he very much fear the most in his life and he would be in trouble if it were to get out to the public. That why he want to protect it at all cause, oh but he won't kill anyone if that what your thinking." Davis told her.   
  
"No, but Shinji thinks that." Maya told them.   
  
"Ha, he just being a jackass like always. But, it true. I have my reasons and it to protect the people I care about. Nobody should ever know about my other side." Caleb said.   
  
"Ok, but if your ready to talk about it, then you will tell me right?" Maya asked him.   
  
Caleb thought about it long and hard, until finally," Yeah, I promise I'll talk to you. After all, you have a right to know, because I trust you." Caleb finally gave her a gentle smile. "Also, I'm sorry I yelled at you...…you must think I'm a jerk."   
  
Maya nodded her head no. "It was just a surprised to see you that way, I know you didn't mean any harm." Maya got up from the bed. "We should head to the dining hall, everyone must be wondering were we are. Come on!"   
  
"Yeah, that sound like a good idea. But, leave my secret out of it, ok?" Caleb told her.   "That means Davis has to tell his."   
  
"Yeah, I---wait what?" Davis looked back at him.   
  
Dining Hall   
  
  
Everyone turn to see Maya and the twins coming in. They all stare at Caleb to see him looking happy.   
  
"Wow, I wonder what Maya did to make you smile like that." Kotomi said smirking playfully at the model.   
  
"Oh, just some lovely words that won my heart and soul. Anyway, I'm sorry how I was acting back at the dance room. I shouldn't have let my feelings get the best of me, I just want to know how Monokuma know our secrets." Caleb told them.   
  
"My guest is he must have a spy and that spy was giving him info on us." Kotomi said.   
  
"Or Monokuma himself must've got the info himself." Momo said calmly.   
  
"That reminds me Momo, you were the only one that didn't react at all when Monokuma gave these out." Maya said. Everyone turn to the small girl.   
  
"Well, Momo see nothing wrong with my secret. All Momo did was steal food and candy from Momo jobs." Momo said, shocking everyone. "Momo's mom and sisters are not the best cooks and we didn't have much money, so Momo take stuff from were Momo work at."   
  
"That's stealing, Momo!" Honey yelled.   
  
"When you gotta eat, you gotta eat to live." Momo said.   
  
"She has a point there, if I was hungry I do the same thing to live to get by." Koji said.   
  
"So, is anyone else going to tell us there secret. I'll tell you mine." Maya said.   
  
"Like hell I tell anybody mine!" Shinji shouted, walking out.   
  
"Sorry, but I don't like talking about my secret. It rather not too pleasant." Penelope said, Kotomi was about to say something.   
  
"Shut the hell up, Kotomi. We don't want hear your smart ass remark right now." Fluffy glare at her.   
  
"I'm sorry ya'll, but I'mma past too." Andy said sadly, walking out the dining hall.   
  
"Hey, Andy.....what wrong with him." Koji said.   
  
"Now that I think about it, he look like a ghost when we got these. I guess Caleb is not the only one who has a dark secret." Kotomi said.   
  
"Your idea means well my pray, but I must sleep for the night." Hiroko said, leaving.   
  
"In other words, not to tell us your secret then." Kotomi said. She turn back to the rest of the group. "Well, I guess that leave just us then. So, who going start first?"   
  
"Davis is." Maya and Caleb said.   
  
"Damn it!" Davis shouted.   
  
"Let's hear it, man. How bad could it be?" Dante asked.   
  
"I will fucking kill you for this, Caleb..." Davis said, glaring at Caleb who had a troll face on him. "Ok, What happen was...."   
  
Everyone listen in as Davis told them about while he was surfing, a shark came out the water and try to bite at him, but it took his swimming trunks instead and Caleb took pictures of it, making Davis punch Caleb in the gut to shut him up from laughing about the event. Kotomi was next, her secret was that she switch a rival's hair gel with glue while they were in a match. Dante told them that he spiked his older brother's drink after his brother put peppers in his drink. Fluffy stole $6,000 from her family and got new shoes she wanted. Koji told them that he nearly beat a guy to death till he was blind, so the police didn't  know it was him, which shocked the group. Jinpachi took diet pills because of bullying. Honey gave her mother's scarf to a  homeless women and Emerald once pour mud over her 3rd grade teacher. Maya told everyone about her secret, which shocked them and offer words of comfort for her.    
  
Himeko was the only one who didn't say anything, she was looking at her hand and not at the group. "Before I tell you mine secret, I like to ask you guys something? What would you do if you find out that one of our friends is a _**rapist**_?"   
  
That shocked the group. "Why the hell you ask that?!" Dante asked.   
  
"Well let just say I overheard something that I shouldn't have hear from someone and I thought I should let you guys know about it." Himeko said, then look back at the group.    
"Anyway, about my secret---"   
  
_ Ding dong bing bong _   
  
"Ok, everybody. It's now 10:00 pm, which means it nighttime. The dining hall will be close, so everyone go to bed and have a sweet dreams." Monokuma told them.   
  
"Let's hear your secret in the morning, Himeko. Let's go bed everyone." Caleb told them.   
  
"Good idea, I need some rest after today. Sleep always keep stress away." Kotomi said.   
  
The rest of the group leave the dining hall to go to there rooms after talking about their secrets. Maya was about to fellow when she noticed Himeko lagging behind. Maya stop and turn to her friend to see what wrong with her.   
  
"Himeko, is their a problem?" Maya asked.   
  
"Maya, I'm going to tell you this...…would you still be my friend if you found out what I did in the past which I kept to myself or what I'm about to do that may cost me my life?" Himeko said in a serious tone, which surprise Maya.   
  
"Himeko, why would you ask that? What's going on? Is there something your not telling me that bothering you?" Maya asked worried.   
  
Himeko close her eyes and thought of something, then open them to look at Maya. "Listen, Maya. **I'm going to the storage room to take care of some business** and I don't want you to worry about me."   
  
"Then let me come with you, I can help you with anything. We are friends and that what friends do. You shouldn't do this alone." Maya told her.   
  
Himeko could only smile at the cheerleader. "No, I need to do this alone and only alone, I don't want you to get in trouble with Monokuma or Caleb. Don't worry about me, ok?" She wink. She walked past Maya and turn around with her smile. "See you in the morning."   
  
"Maya." Maya turn to see Momo in her bunny suit. "It's bed time, let's go."   
  
Maya nodded and turn back to Himeko. "Be careful, ok?" she told Himeko.   
  
With a thumb up, Himeko said. "Don't sweat it, Maya." She watch the two girls heading to Maya doors and went inside. Her face then went back to being serious. _"I'm sorry, Maya."_ She turn to the way of the storage room, not knowing her fate is about to be sealed.   
  
  
** Morning **   
  
_ Ding dong bing bong _   
  
"Good morning, students. Get up your high horse from bed. It's a beautiful day today and we can't have everyone sleep in. So, get up from bed or I'll claw your faces off."   
  
  
Maya woke up and notice Momo gone from bed, she took a shower first, then got dress and head out her room. But, she came face to face with Caleb. "Oh, hi Caleb." Maya said.   
  
"Hey there, beautiful. Sleep well? I bet you did because you must have been dreaming about me last night." Caleb flirted.   
  
"No, I didn't dream about anything last night. But, I was thinking about Himeko." Maya told him.   
  
"Oh, yeah. About what she said yesterday? That caught me off gaurd too. Why would say that one of our friends is a rapist?" Caleb thought out loud. "We'll ask her at breakfast, then we know what's going on."   
  
Maya and Caleb head to to dining hall. In the dining hall, Fluffy, Kotomi, Davis, Emerald, Shinji and Momo sitting in the tables.    
  
"Morning, you two." Fluffy greeted.   
  
"Hey, guys. Um, where everyone else at" Caleb asked.   
  
"Penelope is in the bath house, Andy and Jinpachi are in the arcade room, Dante and Honey went to get some bread from the storage room and I don't know where Himeko is, but she not in her room." Shinji said.   
  
"She wasn't there?" Maya asked and Shinji nodded. Maya has a bad feeling, like a chill running threw her body. She felt her mind filling with dark thoughts about what happen to Himeko. She wonders why hasn't she gone back to her room yet. She promise she be alright. The all of a sudden........   
  
**_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _ **   
  
"Was that Honey?!" Maya heard the scream of the bee keeper. Then another voice yelled.   
  
"Someone...…SOMEONE HELP!"   
  
Caleb, Maya and Davis left the dining hall, leaving the rest behind. They ran to were the screams were coming from. They run to the storage room and saw Dante having his hand to his chest, breathing fast and Honey was on the ground, trembling and crying. Dante looked at the three who came to them.   
  
"What the hell?! Why you two scream?!" Davis asked.   
  
"L-l-look inside....." Dante stutters his words, pointing to the open door of the storage room.   
  
Caleb, Maya and Davis all looked inside, then they stumble upon a sight that was a nightmare to everyone. Maya felt her heart shatter and her legs gave out at what she saw, tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes staring at a dead body lying in the middle of the floor, their clothes been ripped like they been slashed, their eyes were dilated with tears running down, mouth wide open like they were gasping for air and by the look of the rope around the neck, it was true.   
  
…..The body that was on the floor was.......   
  
_**"Hi-hi-hime…….HIMEKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _


	6. Lustful Blood (Deadly Life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Deadly Life part and I can tell you even I feel bad at how Himeko was killed, but I read a lot of Fanfic of Danganronpa and nobody did this kind of idea, so I thought I do it. Trust me, with chapters to come, all the killings will leave with nightmares and don't worry about the free time thing, I have plans for that.

  
  
  
_ Ding dong Bing Bong _   
  
  
"A **body** has been discover. Now, after a brief period of investigation, there will be a class trial!"   
  
  
It was hard to believe it but it was true, Himeko Hinomoto the Ultimate Rock Climber was really dead. Maya was crying seeing her close friend dead in front of her eyes. Himeko was a very tomboyish girl, but she was also the most friendly if noisy. She was Maya's support as well and knows when to stop a fight by beating the crap out of people. Maya ran over to the body, only to be held back by Caleb.   
  
"NO! Himeko! Himeko! It can't be true?! Not Himeko! Why?! Why?!" Maya scream at the top of her lungs as she try to get free from Caleb's grasp.    
  
"Maya, calm down! I know your upset, but stay calm, please!" Caleb try to comfort her.   
  
"Let me go! Get off me! How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when our friend is dead?! It could've been anyone else, but why does it have to be Himeko?! Why does she have to die?! She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve to have her life taken!" Maya yelled at him, trying to get away, but it was useless.   
  
Just then everyone else came up to the group. They looked inside and saw Himeko's body, there reaction was shocked, anger, sadness and disgust.   
  
"Himeko!" Fluffy scream in shocked with tears.   
  
"Are you freaking kidding me?! Why her?!" Kotomi yelled in anger.   
  
"This so fucked up, not Himeko......" Shinji said threw tears.   
  
"The poor soul has been taking from her body and now look at her." Hiroko said with his hair covering his face most likely to hide his sadness.   
  
"Why must someone take a late bloomer who was ready to blossom away from the world? She was a good person....." Emerald cry.   
  
"This is so messed up, like this is really fucked up. Himeko was the best girl. Who ever did this is going to get fucked up!" Koji said angrily, clutched his fists tight.   
  
"That makes two of us, I'll make sure to make them paid too." Jinpachi said threw tears.   
  
"This is unacceptable, I would never forgive anyone who killed a nice girl like Himeko." Penelope said bitterly.   
  
"....." Andy was looking away from the body not say anything.   
  
Momo then turn the other way and spotted something coming to the group. "Everyone, Monokuma is here!" They all looked to see the yin yang bear walking to them.   
  
"Well well well, look like someone drop the boulder on rocky girl here. Shame she has to died first, but the despair from her death and all the looks on you faces turns me on." Monokuma cheered.   
  
Maya glare at Monokuma with hatred in her eyes. "Don't you dare mock Himeko! Your the one who killed her, didn't you?!" She growled.   
  
"Whoa, scary~! Calm down pom-poms, I didn't kill her. One of you did it." Monokuma replied.   
  
"Bu-bu-but, who would do such a terrible thing to Himeko......she was our friend...." Honey cry into Davis's shoulder, as he was patting her back.   
  
"Whoever did do this, they killed her to keep their secret." Dante said still in shock.   
  
"You got that right, Snoop Dog! And it one of you who did this. To help you with you investigation, I present you with this, it's **'The Monokuma File'**." Monokuma cheered, he pulled something that look like the size of the their e-handbook. "This file is given to you guys in order to guide you in your search for the truth on who the killer is." He toss it to Momo.   
  
"So, all we have to do is find some clues to help us find the killer?" Momo asked.   
  
"That right! If you find out who the killer is they alone wil- oops should wait till the class trial for that speech now. So, good luck finding the killer." And like that, he disappear without a trace.   
  
Momo turn on the file to check what it said.   
  
** File: Himeko Hinomoto  **   
  
  
**_"The victim was Himeko Hinomoto. The time of death is around to be 10:30. The body was discovered in the storage room on the first floor of the school. The cause of death was strangulation by a rope, breaking her wind pipe in the process. There some slash marks on both her wrists showing she was struggling. There is also sigh of----"_** Momo gasp at the last part.   
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Penelope asked.   
  
"Everyone, don't be alarm about what Momo about to read next." Momo took a deep breath, then read the last part. **_"There is also sigh of...….sexual assault....she was raped while she was being killed...."_**   
  
  
The students all felt a sudden feeling of disgust of hearing the final part, Himeko was raped and the person who did it while they where choking the life out of her.   
  
"This person is just sick, I can't believe they would do something this cruel to her!" Fluffy said.   
  
"They ripped her stem and polluted her with their shit?! This is unforgivable!" Emerald growls putting some flowers around Himeko's body, as a sign to rest in peace and closing her eyes.   
  
Maya held her hand to her mouth and was gagging now. Caleb patted her back. "Take it easy, Maya. Relax, just calm down, ok?" Caleb told her calmly.   
  
"Himeko, promise me she would be ok.....she said she would see me in the morning...I want to find them....." She stood up and had a serious look on her face. "I want to find who ever did this to Himeko, to pay for what they did to my friend. I will find them and I will make them suffer...."   
  
"And I'll be by your side and help you find the killer." Caleb said holding her hand. "For Himeko's sake."   
  
"Momo too will help you, the killer must have left some clues around. Momo will start searching right away, so keep this file with you, it our first clue." Momo went up to Himeko's body and begin to look over the wrists that been slashed. "What are you all standing around for?! Go look for clues!" Momo shouted at the standing group. Everyone scattered into different ways.   
  
"Hey Momo, you need help over there?" Hiroko asked, still in sadness.   
  
"Yes please and don't suck her blood." Momo told him.   
  
"I do not plan to do that on the dead, only when they are alive." Hiroko gave a small smile.   
  
  
** INVESTIGATION **   
  
  
Maya walked up to Momo and Hiroko looking over Himeko's body. Maya bend over next to Momo, seeing she was doing a autopsy on her body.   
  
"Hmmm...…these slash marks are so small, but are also deep. Thou it wasn't enough to kill her." Momo said.   
  
"These slash marks could've been done by a **pocket knife,** right?" Maya asked.   
  
"Your right, learning from Momo's mommy sure came in handy. The only pocket knife I know is the one Himeko carry around. The one she show us on the second day, remember?" Momo asked   
  
  
** Flashback **   
  
Himeko pulled something out of her pocket show Maya, Fluffy and Momo. They are both surprise to see it was a pocket knife with a purple handle and a ribbon tie at the end. The girls move back a little, a bit taking aback by the small knife.   
  
"Hey, don't freak out. It not like I'm going to stab you or anything." Himeko laugh.   
  
"Where on earth did you get that from?! Did you find it in the storage room?" Maya asked shocked.   
  
Himeko nodded her head no. "I been had this before I came to the school, it was a gift from my older brother when he left for college. It a keepsake to know that he is close by me, to be honest I'm surprise Monokuma didn't take it from me."   
  
"It could be use as a murder weapon and someone might take it or trick you into giving it to them, they will put the blame on you." Fluffy told her.   
  
"But she only told us and only we know she has it, if everyone knows about it they could suspect her. Momo think you should keep it in your pocket at all time." Momo said.   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." The Rock Climber stuff the pocket knife back in her pocket.   
  
  
** End of Flashback **   
  
  
"Hold on, She had a pocket knife?" Hiroko asked.   
  
"Yes, and the killer use her own knife on her to slash her or better yet, stab both her wrists." Momo said.   
  
Maya begin to search threw Himeko's pocket and to her surprise, found the pocket knife. She flipped it open and was shocked to see blood on it. "There is some blood on the knife, but why did the killer put it back in her pocket? He could've just got rid of it." Maya asked.   
  
"Hm, maybe they thought nobody would look there. Such foolishness, they just dug their own grave. We'll find them and let their blood run dry~~~~~~." Hiroko said darkly.   
  
** Truth Bullet: Himeko's pocket knife has been added. **   
  
"We need more clues thou. Hey Caleb, will you look between her legs, please?" Momo asked.   
  
"Say what now?!" Caleb asked shocked. "Your telling me to look between her legs, that is total disrespect!"    
  
Suddenly, Momo's entire body change into that of what look like a muscle man and a demon and her hands look like claws. She tower over Caleb and yelled in a demon like voice.    
"JUST DO IT OR MOMO WILL RIP OUT YOUR SOUL!" That was enough get Caleb moving quick and Momo return back to normal.   
  
Maya was mostly shocked by Momo change of personality. "Momo?!"   
  
Hiroko on the other hand smiles at this. "My, it seems like the little angel is really a little demon, disobey and you suffer her dark wrath."   
  
Caleb open Himeko's leg, a blush on his face filled with shame. "I'm sorry, Himeko...but I have to do this.... _even thou I wanted it to be with Maya._ " He whisper the last part to himself.   
  
"What did you say?" Maya asked confused.   
  
"Nothing." Caleb said. Caleb awkwardly looked down and his pupils went small at the sight. "Their a big hole on her shorts and by the look of it, blood is coming out from her virginal area and a bit of white stuff too, but it been wipe off."   
  
"White stuff....? You mean..." Maya stop at what she about to say next, but Momo finish it.   
  
"We know our killer is male and left some of his seman behind as he try to clean it off after he release inside her. Also, with the blood, Himeko was a virgin." Momo explain.   
  
"Hmmm, I think the killer knew about it and that why he attack her. To take her virgin blood." Hiroko said.   
  
"She was suffering in pain and was trying to fight back her attacker to get him off her." Maya said feeling sick. "Then when she did, he cut her both her wrists."   
  
** Truth Bullet: Sign of rape and ripped shorts has been added. **   
  
"And the murder weapon is this **rope**. Now were do you think it came from?" Hiroko asked.   
  
"Maybe from the dance room, there was a lot in that room." Caleb said.   
  
"No, that not it. For some reason, I feel like I seen this rope before but......never mind, let's look into other rooms and find some more clues." Maya told them, then notice Koji standing in the doorway. "Koji, your still here."   
  
** Truth Bullet: Familiar rope has been added. **   
  
"Yeah, I thought I watch the body just in case the prick try to mess up the crime scene to cover there tracks and keep Momo safe if they harm her." Koji walked in.   
  
"Good, we'll check Himeko's room." Caleb told him. he, Maya and Hiroko left the storage room.   
  
  
** HIMEKO'S ROOM **   
  
  
The group enter Himeko's room, seeing the door wide open. They were surprise at how clean it was and seeing some rocks posters and climbing gear. They search every where for any clues. Maya checked under the mattress, Caleb checked the garbage bucket and Hiroko checked the closet. Maya pulled out a piece a paper from under the mattress, open it and read what it said. Her eyes grew wide when she read it.   
  
"Is this Himeko's secret? But, this can't right....." Maya said, as her hands tremble.   
  
  
**_ 'In the past, Himeko killed a child molester to defend her big brother.' _ **   
  
"This is....this is Himeko's secret...….she killed before...…? Is this what she was trying to tell us?" Maya thought back about last night.   
  
** Truth Bullet: Himeko's secret has been added. **   
  
"Found anything?" Hiroko asked.   
  
"I found Himeko's secret. I think it might help us in this case." Maya told him. "It will come in handy later on, trust me."   
  
"Still, why would she hid it under the bed? I doubt anyone would look under there." Hiroko said.   
  
Caleb stop his search and head out the door, but not without turning to the two. "I'm going to check if the others found any clues. You two go on with out me, there something I got to check out." Caleb head out.   
  
Maya turn to Hiroko and said. "Let go to the other rooms shell we? Even the tiniest of clues could be of use, my dad told me that when he had to solve one of his crimes."   
  
"Hmmm, you rise a good point, prey. I will fellow your wonderful lead. I can sense your blood boiled and it very tempting." Hiroko eerily said, causing Maya to have chills.   
  
  
** Hallways **   
  
  
"Hey, you two." Maya and Hiroko both turn behind them and Fluffy ran up to them, holding two things in both hands, a crumble paper in one hand and a use tissues with blood on it in a plastic bag in the other. "I found these in the dining hall garbage and I think these will help."   
  
"Let me see the paper, please?" Maya asked. Fluffy give her the crumble paper and Maya open it up to read it.   
  
  
_ "Hey, come to the storage at 10:20. I need to discuss something with you about your secret, don't back out or I'll come to you. _   
  
_ From Himeko" _   
  
** Truth Bullet: Himeko's message has been added **   
  
"She sent a later to her killer to meet at the storage room, that was before she was raped and killed. But why?" Fluffy asked.   
  
"Maybe she found out that the killer was the rapist she was talking about, she must have saw what their secret was and wanted to confront them about it." Maya explain.   
  
"A rapist?! There is rapist among us?!" Hiroko asked shocked.   
  
Maya and Fluffy both look at Hiroko. "Oh yeah that right, you left early when she was talking about it." Fluffy asked.   
  
"I guess who ever she met, wanted to keep their secret safe. Himeko would have told everybody and we would have all turn on that person." Maya explain.   
  
"And I guess this napkin is that fiend's dirty little soil, is it not?" Hiroko pointed at the bag Fluffy hold. "He must have wipe his.....meat after he was done with his sin. He will be punish once I get my fangs on that worthless weakling."   
  
**Truth Bullet: Use tissues has been added.**   
  
"I wonder if the others have any luck? Dante and Caleb went to go search somewhere, but not say where." Fluffy told them. Before Maya could ask more, the bell rang.   
  
_ Ding dong Bing bong" _   
  
"Alright students, time is up. Now head to the basment and get on the train downstairs and everybody better show up or else I'm going to punish you, the class trial is about to begin." Monokuma said.   
  
"A train?" Maya, Fluffy and Hiroko looked confused at that part.   
  
** Basement **   
  
"There really is a train down here?!" Kotomi shouted shocked.   
  
"How the hell did Mono-what his name get it in here?" Jinpachi question.   
  
"It Monokuma, chubby! Now, everyone, all abroad." Monokuma shouted and disappear.   
  
Everyone got on the train, but Maya and Kotomi stay behind for a sec.   
  
"Hey Maya, I like to tell you something. Last night, I saw Andy walking down the hall. Before you ask, when I saw his face---" Before Kotomi finish, Shinji yelled.   
  
"Hey, get on or we'll leave you two behind!" He shouted.   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Kotomi shout back. "I'll tell you at the trial, keep it in mind." She told Maya and they both step on the train.   
  
The doors closed behind and in no time the train started. Maya sat with her head down, Himeko was dead and one them killed her. Her hands tremble seeing Himeko's body in her mind. She then felt a hand on hers and turn to see Caleb.   
  
"We'll find out who did it, trust me." His smile was so gentle, it give Maya the strengthen to push on. Now it begins. 


	7. Lustful Blood: Class Trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Class Trial begins on who murder Himeko Hinomoto.

  
  
  
  
The train came to a stop in a big room with silver podiums all in a circle, then Fluffy spotted something at one of podiums. There was a sign with a picture of Himeko's face crossed out with a pink X on it. Fluffy see Monokuma sitting on a chair that looked like a royal gold chair that kings and queens sit on.    
  
"Hey, Monokuma...what's with the sign that has Himeko's face?" Fluffy asked.   
  
"Oh, from heaven or hell, Rocky shouldn't miss out on this trial or future trials to come later. After all she needs you to find her killer. Now take your designated spot with your symbol on it and we will begin." Monokuma told them.   
  
Everyone went to their spots, Maya went to her spot that had pom poms on it. Momo stand next to her friend with a serious face while everyone else sat in their podiums and was ready to begin.   
  
Monokuma then begin to explain the rules of the trials.    
  
"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the Class Trial. During the Class Trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is and vote for who done it. If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will earn the right to leave this school. Now, is their any questions before we begin?"   
  
"I have one...." Maya raise her hand. "Just to be clear and even thou I don't want to believe it, is their really a killer among us or are you just covering up your own crime?"    
  
"Why yes there is, miss prom queen. One of you is the blackened and this trial is going to be very fair. Now then, let's begin!"   
  
Now the trial begins, to find Himeko Hinomoto's killer and to make sure she get's justice.   
  
  
  
** CLASS TRIAL: IN SESSION! **   
  
  
  
"Ok, everyone. Now how do we begin this trial?" Kotomi asked.   
  
"First let's talk about the motive, then the alibis next. That way, we will talk about the clues we found and put them together to find the killer." Momo said.   
  
"We know the motive was our secrets and Himeko found out someone's secret, she threated to exposed the person's secret out to us and she got killed for it." Dante said.   
  
"Hey, hold on a second. To make this simple to the trial, some of us already told our secrets to each other and the suspect has to be someone who didn't tell their secrets." Fluffy explain.   
  
"What?! Don't be foolish, just because some of us didn't tell our secrets, doesn't mean any of us are killers!" Penelope shouted.   
  
"Actually, it does." Maya said in a serious tone. Everyone look at her shocked. "To be honest, we can't over looked this piece of clue. Plus, we have suspects here that didn't tell their secrets."   
  
"Sh-she right, we can't over look it for a second, it's a major clue to the case after all." Honey spoke up.   
  
"Yeah, that is indeed true. Why are you so freaked out about this, Penelope?" Jinpachi asked.   
  
"Unless your the killer here...just saying." Kotomi said looking away.    
  
The red head glare at the blonde hard. "WHAT?! How dare you accuse me of killing Himeko, you on underclass skank?! I would never kill anybody!"   
  
  
** NON-STOP DEBATE: **   
  
  
** TRUTH BULLETS: Sign of rape and ripped shorts and use tissue. **   
  
Penelope: Why on earth would I kill Himeko?! I would never kill anybody!   
  
Kotomi: Well, you left and never told anybody your secret.    
  
Shinji: But could she have caused the crime?   
  
Jinpachi: Whatever her secret was, she said it was very unpleasant.   
  
Penelope: Just because I didn't tell my secret, does not mean I'm the killer.   
  
Kotomi: **Don't be dumb, only a girl can kill another girl like that!**   
  
Maya: **Sorry, That's Wrong!**   
  
** Argument Ends **   
  
"The killer is not a female." Maya said.   
  
Kotomi look daggers at Maya, like she ready to kill. "Why not?! "She yelled.   
  
"Because if the killer was female....would they leave behind a bit of semen? Only males can released semen. If a female would have done that, she would have used a object instead of a dick. So next time you accuse somebody off killing, use your freaking brain!" Maya glare hard at her.   
  
Kotomi looked shocked at being glared back at, she lower her head in shame. "Ok...you got me there...."   
  
"Oh, Maya, you are a kind person." Penelope squealed.   
  
"But she right, the killer was in fact a male. He raped Himeko while he was killing her. He release his love juice inside her and try to wipe it up and there was blood showing she was a virgin." Momo explain.   
  
Shinji looked to the side. "She was a virgin, huh? She could've fool anyone with that outfit." That earn him a glare from Maya and Fluffy. "Kidding!" He said quickly.   
  
"Himeko's shorts were ripped too. Mind telling us how it got that way? It shredded like the killer didn't have time to unbutton them." Dante said.   
  
"The devil flower must have use something sharp, like scissors to cut her stem. Using thorns like that can really rip any plants life." Emerald said.   
  
"Emerald, can you speak normal, please?" Fluffy asked annoyed.   
  
Davis then thought of something. "Yeah, and what about the cuts on both her wrists? Himeko was never a cutter because if she was, we would've seen the scars right now."   
  
"Oh, it must be the second murder weapon. But, this one didn't kill her." Honey thought out loud.    
  
** NON-STOP DEBATE: **   
  
** TRUTH BULLETS: Himeko's pocket knife **   
  
  
Dante: The killer use something to cut her shorts to rape her, but there was no sharp object in that room.   
  
Davis: Let's not forget her wrist was cut as well. She was trying to fight for her life.   
  
Emerald: It has to be scissors!   
  
Dante: Scissors don't make cuts that small, you know?   
  
Koji: **Man, I'm just saying this to be random and all, but....what if they use some type of knife?**   
  
Penelope: But there is no knife that small in this school.   
  
Maya: **I AGREE WITH YOU!**   
  
** Argument Ends **   
  
"Koji is right, they did use a knife to cut her. But, it not just any knife..... **it's Himeko's pocket knife.** " Maya told them.   
  
"Wait, what? Hold on, Himeko's pocket knife?! How did the killer knew she had it?! Only you, me and Momo knew she had it." Fluffy said shocked.   
  
"Unless...…she pulled it out to defend herself when the killer attacked her, but the killer somehow got it and use it to cut her wrists because she was fighting back and also use it to cut her shorts off." Caleb said.   
  
"Sick son of bitch!" Koji growls.   
  
"At least we now know what cause the slash marks. Now on to the next phase, the alibis." Hiroko said.    
  
"We know the killer is in fact male. So, the girls are off the lists and some of guys here already told their secret. The only suspects who didn't tell their secrets are Hiroko, Andy, Shinji and Caleb. They are the main suspects here." Jinpachi said.   
  
"What was that fat ass?! You got kidding me?!" Shinji shouted at the sumo wrestler.   
  
"I bet it's shorty over there, he got a temper and he was so enrage that Himeko found out his secret, he raped and killed her. He has to be our killer!" Kotomi glare at him.   
  
"Yeah, their no other person I could think of then him." Koji said. "Beside, the way he was acting last night can't be overlook."   
  
Honey spoke up softly. "People with anger issuse are often blinded by their rage and black out not knowing what their doing."   
  
"You people think I did it?! Ok, I do have a temper, but that doesn't mean I killed her. Sure she was annoying, but I would never do that!" Shinji said, then he glare at Caleb.    
"What about Mr. popular over there. He must have done it, after all he was the one who reacted the most and Andy is no different, he must be faking being a gentleman! He hardly said anything at all! And The Vampire freak!"    
  
"I beg your pardon? Why would I hurt a lady? Himeko is a nice girl and I would never hurt her or any girl here. Your just avoiding that you really did it." Andy calmly said.   
  
"My brother would never kill anybody, I'm the only one who know what his secret is and their is a reason why we both keep it." Davis glare hard at the forest ranger.   
  
"You hate me that much, do you? I don't blame you, but I didn't kill Himeko because if I did, Maya would never forgive me." Caleb looked at her.   
  
"Oh, please. You just want to screw her. I bet you screw a lot of girls before you met her. She could do better!" Shinji shouted.   
  
"Ha, and like you can do any better, ya worthless shit! Your must be framing him because you want Maya for yourself! Like she wants to be seen with the likes of you!" Kotomi mocked.   
  
Shinji glared at the beautician. "You know I'm getting tired of your bitching."   
  
"Get used to it, fuck boy. You mad because Maya wants a bigger dick then your small puppy?" Kotomi mocked again.   
  
"YOU CUNT!" Shinji yelled as he was about to lunge at her, only to be knock out by Koji. Shinji held his nose as it bled. "You asshole! What was that for?!"   
  
"Ha, I bet you did the same thing to Himeko once she found out your secret, you killed her you bastard!" Koji grabs him by the collar and held him up. "You can't be trusted around women after that and you just prove it to us!"   
  
Fluffy ran over, trying to pry Shinji out of Koji grasp. "Stop it! Let go of my cousin!" She begs.   
  
"ENOUGH! KOJI PUT SHINJI DOWN NOW!" Momo's demon voice hollered that it frighten everybody in the room. Koji dropped Shinji on the ground.   
  
"Whoa, this is new. Who would've thought someone small can be so scary and deadly, I love it! That makes it even more fun for this game!" Monokuma laugh.   
  
Momo glared at the bear with glowing blue demon eyes. "SHUT UP! SAY ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL END UP IN THE DARKEST PLACE OF THE UNDERWORLD OF NO RETURN!!!"   
  
Monokuma flinch at that at the threat. "Geez, alright already. You little psycho!"   
  
Maya looked at Momo, then at everyone else. "Everybody needs to calm down, we are way off topic. If they tell us their alibis first then we find the killer. Oh, and Shinji? Like I told Kotomi before, use your god damn brain instead of being such a freaking hot-head!"   
  
"Yeah, guys. Just give us the alibis first and then we'll see who is telling the truth." Dante said.   
  
Emerald twirl around and threw rose petals everywhere. "Yes, let's rejoice and be the good friends that we are. Everyone make peace with yourselves."   
  
"Would you just shut the hell up?!" Fluffy shouted at her.   
  
"Now Shinji since you were the one that started this whole thing you go first and don't leave out any detailed. Where were you on the night of Himeko's murder?" Maya told him.   
  
Shinji got up, still holding his nose from the punch. "I was reading a book in my room last night and yes I read thank you."   
  
"At what time?" Momo asked.   
  
"At 10:20, I think." He said.

 

"That's before the murder happen, the time Himeko set the meeting with the killer." Maya thought. She then look at Hiroko and Caleb. "You two, do both of you have any alibis?

  
"I was simply in my coffin all night and was resting." said Hiroko.   
  
"Davis and Dante were in my room last night, we were playing a video game I had." Caleb told her.   
  
"It true. We played that game for like an hour and these two kept fighting because Caleb wouldn't stop teasing Davis." Dante vouch for him.   
  
"We played that game from 10:00 to 11:00, until That bear show up." Davis told them.   
  
"Hey, you three should've fellow the rules and been in bed by now!" Monokuma fuming   
  
Momo thought of something. "Maya, may Momo ask you something? What did you and Himeko talked about last night before she died?"   
  
Maya looked to the little girl who was staring at her. All eyes was on her now. "She said to me she had to take care of some business in the storage room and...she knew it will cost her life, but she went anyway. I feel so guilty of not going with her, if I went with her she would still be alive now here with us now." She looked away as tears formed. "Her final words was that she would see me in the morning and that was the last time I saw her alive."   
  
"And by **taking care of business** , what did she mean?" Caleb asked.   
  
Maya pulled out two of the papers she found. "She was going to kill the rapist that is among us. As her secret said, _she killed a child molester to defend her big brother in the past._ She knew the risk if she killed the rapist, she would get punish. But, she do it to protect the females around here. Which leaves me to this paper." She show them the message.   
  
"It saids _'Hey, come to the storage room a 10:20. I need to discuss something with you about your secret, don't back out or I'll come to you'_ She was setting the trap for the killer, but her plan backfired." Kotomi read.   
  
"Himeko plan this every since we got these letters, she was trying to protect us and she died trying. Foolish girl wasting her life like that without thinking of others feelings." Hiroko clutch his chest as if he felt pain.   
  
Maya thought of something in her mind, the final puzzles of the clue. "Hey guys, let forget the alibis for now and move on to the murder weapon for a second."   
  
"Oh yeah, the main murder weapon. What did she died of again?" Fluffy asked.   
  
"The Monkuma file said that she died of strangulation." Shinji said.   
  
"Then it's settled, let's begin." Momo said.   
  
NON-STOP DEBATE:   
  
** TRUTH BULLETS: Familiar Rope **   
  
Momo: What do think the murder weapon was?   
  
Koji: The killer must have use his bare hands.   
  
Honey: If-if they used there bare hands, there would be marks.   
  
Koji: Really?   
  
Shinji: **They must have use a wire?**   
  
Honey: Then her neck would've bleed out.   
  
Dante: So, there is nothing?   
  
Maya: **Sorry, that wrong!**   
  
  
** Argument Ends **   
  
"The weapon is a rope, it was around her neck when we all saw it. But...…" Maya stop herself as if she holding something back. Something in her was boiling from the inside and the feeling was about to burst out, ready to out the killer.   
  
"Maya?" Caleb called to her.   
  
"What is it?" Jinpachi asked.   
  
"Momo thinks she know who the killer is, right?" Momo asked.   
  
Shinji looked up. "Wait, you know who the killer is?"   
  
Maya begin to speak again. "It all make sense now. The bad vibe Himeko felt about that person since day one. Now that I think about it, she was already single out from the start. And to add on to it, that person is the only one with a **rope that has a red line on it**. Caleb, Shinji and Hiroko are clear of the list of suspects, which leave only one person." She puts her finger up point at that person that is the true killer.   
  
" **Andy,** your the killer are you?"   
  
Everybody gasps as they all turn to Andy, who face went pale.   
  
"W-what are you saying" Andy stutter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? Could Andy be Himeko's killer? Wait till the next chapter.


	8. Lustful Blood Class Trial part 2

"I think you know what she saying Andy, your the only person here that carry a rope around where ever you go and let me said that the dirty rope you have with you right now isn't the one that's around Himeko's neck." Momo asked coldly, it very different from her usual, high-pitched, fluffy voice.   
  
Andy looked around the room, he laugh nervously at the girls for accusing him as being Himeko's killer. "Ya'll ladies sure your not putting the blame on me because you two are lost in your sadness, but I would never hurt a lady." Andy said trying to stay calm.   
  
"If your not the killer, then why are you so nervous?" Caleb spoke up in a serious tone.   
  
Shinji looked at him darkly. "Oh yeah, now that I think of it.... why were you asking Himeko all those questions a few days ago?"   
  
"Huh?" Andy looked at Shinji. "I don---"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me! I heard everything at the bath house!" Shinji shouted.   
  
  
  
** Flashback **   
  
  
Shinji was checking the closet of the bath house and saw it was a walk-in. He looked inside, seeing if there was a trap door. He knock everywhere to see if the wall or floor was weak, but it was no use.   
  
"Shit, nothing. There gotta be a way out of here?" Shinji said to himself, still looking around. Then he heard Andy talking to Himeko. "Ha, what he saying to her? Must be asking her out."   
  
"So, Himeko, what your type? Are you into horny guys or guys that are rough with you?" Andy asked. That caught Shinji off guard.   
  
"Um, what?! Why are you asking me that?!" Himeko shouted, sounding angry.   
  
By the feeling Shinji felt, Andy was smiling, but something felt off about it. "Hm, or maybe your into girls? Is that why your hanging around girls mostly?"   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What going on in your head?" By the sound of Himeko's voice, she sound scared and uneasy.   
  
"How do you like having sex? Being tied up or being forced?" Shinji could not believe what he was hearing, was that really Andy? why is he talking like that?   
  
"Dude?! Your started to freak me out, Andy! What happen to Mr. nice guy? Why are you acting like this?" Himeko asked, now starting feel something not right. "I think I'm going to another group because your a freak!"   
  
Shinji hear footsteps leaving the bathhouse quickly, he walked out of the closet to see Andy looking at him with a worried look on his face.    
  
"Where's Himeko?" Shinji asked pretending he didn't hear anything.   
  
Andy shook his head. "I don't know, when I came out, she was gone."   
  
"Man, that chick just can't stand still for a second." Shinji shouted. Then as soon Andy left, Shinji entire expression change and darken fill with anger.    
  
"Rotten little liar, hiding your true self under that mask? Hope you slip up."   
  
** End of Flashback **   
  
"So, don't try to lie your way out of it!" Shinji said, pointing at the cowboy.   
  
Andy begin to tremble and start to sweat, he looked around the room to see everyone looking right at him. He try his best to keep up his smile, if it was real that is. "Now, don't be silly.....I-I-I-I have nothing to do with that slu-I mean Himeko's death and---"   
  
"Hold on, you almost called her a slut just now. I thought you would never harm a woman?" Fluffy called him out.   
  
Dante looked at him, now angry. "Alright, drop the fake ass charade man. Look at you, you are sweating bullets and you can hardly talk. That only happen when the killer been caught."   
  
Jinpachi looked at his friend with worry. "Andy, I don't want to believe you did it, but your acting really strange now. After we found Himeko's body, you turn away. And I caught a glimpse of you smirking and not in a good way too."   
  
"You people are all crazy....." Andy looks up at them, but he has a enrage look. "IF YA'LL THINK THAT I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, THEN YA'LL ARE FUCKING MISTAKING! YA STUPID CHEERLEADING SKANK, IF YOU THINK I KILL YOUR FRIEND THEN PROVE IT. ALL THE EVIDENCES YOU HAVE DON'T PROVE A THING!"   
  
Maya looked at him with both seriousness and coldness, she was ready to get Andy for killing Himeko if it the last thing she do.   
  
** NON-STOP DEBATE: **   
  
** TRUTH BULLETS: Kotomi's account. **   
  
Emerald: The plants do not lie sinner, you killed poor Rocky!   
  
Penelope: You are a disgrace of a man, you should not exist here!   
  
Jinpachi: Andy, tell us the truth! What did you do?!   
  
Andy: How many times do I have tell you......   
  
Andy: **I DIDN'T KILL HER! AND NOBODY SAW ME LAST NIGHT, SO YOU HAVE NO PROOF!**   
  
Shinji: Shut the fuck up and just admit it already!   
  
Maya: **Sorry That'S Wrong!**   
  
** Argument Ends **   
  
"There is someone who saw you last night, right Kotomi?" Maya asked.   
  
"Yeah, guess now a good time to tell everyone." Kotomi said. "Alright, here what happen...."   
  
** Flashback **   
  
_ "I was just coming from the dinning room after getting a drink for bed. I think it was 10:31 at the time, I was about to close my room door, when I heard foot steps clicking like what cowboys wear. So, I left my door creek open and peak threw it to see Andy walking down the hall, like he was coming back from somewhere. However, when I saw his face......it looked evil, like something twisted snap inside him and he had no feeling in him what so ever and to add to it, he was smiling so crazy." _   
  
** End of Flashback **   
  
"For what I can tell, it look like he came from the storage room."    
  
"Their you have it, your rope, the use tisuse, Himeko's pocket knife and two witnesses. What more do you need? And I bet Himeko sent you that letter to kill you because you wanted to protect your secret, did you? Your the rapist are you?" Maya said   
  
"Now you hear me little missy, you gone too far! Me, a rapists?! Ya'll must be insane if you think I did it! I didn't do it, I swear on my sister's grave, I didn't do it, your all bastards everyone! I didn't fucking do it god damn it!" Andy yelled pounding on his podiums.   
  
"Maya, I think it's time to let him have it!" Momo said.   
  
"All right, it time to end it all, there is one small clue that needed to be pointed out to solve this! This is for you, Himeko!" Maya said in her thought.    
  
** PTA: (Hyper ULTRA) **   
  
** "You Bitch!" **   
  
** "I'm not the bad guy!" **   
  
** "Ya'll know I'm a gentleman right?!" **   
  
** "We are friends!" **   
  
** "I didn't do it, I swear!" **   
  
** "LIES LIES LIES!" **   
  
** "BURN IN HELL!!" **   
  
  
** "IF YOU THINK I DID IT, THEN PROVE THAT I DID IT HERE AND NOW!!!!" **   
  
  
** "HIMEKO's WARNING!" Maya Shouted. "YOUR TIME IS UP!" **   
  
** BREAK: **   
  
  
"WHAT?!" Andy look at Maya, disblief on his face.   
  
"I know it may not be much and might not make any sense, but from the first day even I didn't pick up on it till now." Maya said.   
  
  
** Flashback **   
  
"Shinji was being an ass as always and Andy was giving me the creeps. So, I thought I come hang out with you two." Himeko simply said.   
  
"Andy was giving you the creeps? But Momo thinks Andy was just being friendly to you." Momo said still being in Maya's arms.   
  
"Yeah, I doubt Andy would do anything to you. He a real sweetheart." Maya said.   
  
"Nope, he started asking me strange things, things I cannot understand. It's the nice ones you got to watch out for, they always hide something that nobody knows. I just got that vibe from him." Himeko told them.   
  
** End of Flashback **   
  
  
"Right from the first day, you started to show your true colors only to Himeko because she was your target all along, was she? We have two witnesses who heard and see the real you. Now let me ask what Shinji asked early, why were you asking Himeko all those questions a few days ago? Answer us." Maya commanded him. Andy was at a lost of words.   
  
"And if you say that you were just being frendly or just wanted to flirt, then tell us how, when and why." Caleb said.   
  
"And let Momo say this one time and one time only, "I felt like it" is not a excuse at this time." Momo said glaring at him.   
  
Andy looked around the room at the eyes of his anger and disgusting classmates. He was sweating alot and his eyes look like they were ready to pop out, he was breathing fast and was trembling hard.   
  
"So, your not going to answer, allow me." Maya said looking at him. "You wanted to see if she was a virgin, so you can rape her, right?"   
  
That hit a nerve in Andy and he fell to the floor, feeling defeat.   
  
"Maya, Momo thinks it time to go over the incident. Since you solved it, you can explain." Momo told her.   
  
"Alright, once I explian this, it will all be over and put to rest." She breath in, then let out a sigh and begin to tell it all.   
  
  
  
** Climax Reasoning **   
  
** Here how you did the crime! **   
  
  
  
_ Act 1: It all begin after Monokuma told us we would be staying here at the school and force us in this killing game, I thought that we split into groups to find our way out of the school.  _   
  
_ Act 2: However, during our time away from each other, the killer in Shinji's group have already set their sight on one of the female classmates and that was the victim of this case, Himeko Hinomoto. While Shinji was looking threw the bath house closet, the killer then begin to show Himeko their true colors, shocking her and making her leave the group to join up with me and Momo. They was unaware that Shinji was listening to everything they said, seeing what kind of person they truly is.  _   
  
_ Act 3: A few days later, Monokuma gave us the motive to kill each other and that motive....is our Secrets! Some of us reacted differnly to this, but the one who mostly took it hard was the killer. Unaware to the killer, Himeko read their secret when they was too shocked to notice. I'm not sure when the time she did it, but Himeko wrote a letter to the killer to meet her in the storage room at 10:20 pm, before she came to meet up with us in the dining hall. She then hid her letter which contain her secret under her mattress. _   
  
_ Act 4: When I wanted everyone to share our secrets, some of us stay behind while others went back to their rooms. The killer then went into their room and found the letter from Himeko and my guess is they was enraged that she found out their secret and decided to take care of her once and for all. _   
  
_ Act 5: Meanwhile, Himeko told me that she going to the storage room to take care of business. I wanted to go with her, but she told me to go to bed. Later, she met up with the killer in the storage room. _   
  
_ Act 6: My guess is she had her pocket knife behind her back ready to kill the killer, but they came at her quick attacking her, wrapping their rope around her neck and begin to choke her. She tried to stab them to get them off her. To prevent her from fighting back, the killer slash her arms and that cause great pain to her. Still having the knife, they begin to slash her clothes and then made a hole in her shorts and then.....rape her while pulling the rope so hard it cushed her wind pipe. _   
  
_ Act 7: After Himeko died, the killer put her pocket knife back in her pocket without cleaning the blood off it. They had brought tissues with them to clean off their mess and left the body in the storage, forgetting their rope. _   
  
_ Act 8: To get rid of the evidence, they threw away the letter and the use tisuse in the dining hall's garbage and went back to their room, unaware that Kotomi has see the person acting out of character. _   
  
_ There is only one person I can think of who would leave their rope and never told us their secret..... _   
  
** And that is you, Andy Andersson, sorry there partner, but you lose! **   
  
  
** Climax End **   
  
  
"How about it, Andy? Did I get anything wrong?!" Maya asked.   
  
"Tch..." Was all Andy said.   
  
"So, got nothing to say, huh?" Davis asked.   
  
"Then it finally over then." Fluffy said.   
  
Emerald spread flower petals around the room. "Finally, Himeko can rest in peace."   
  
"Puhuhuhu, it looks like you made your choice. Now then cast your votes in on who you think is the killer is, just push that green button and we'll see if your right." Monokuma said.   
  
  
  
** DING DING DING **   
  
  
** Andy Anderson- GUILTY! **   
  
  
"Well now, you all got it right. The one who has killed and rape you rocky friend is the one and only, The cowboy himself, Andy Anderson!" Monokuma announced.   
  
Everyone glare at Andy with so much hate and anger at him. He did it, he the one that killed Himeko and all because he wanted to protect his secret. This cowboy is no true gentleman at all, he was a fake, a pervert and a rapist.   
  
Koji was ready to kill him, so was Shinji. "You fucking sick bastard! How could you do that to her?! You sick twisted son of a bitch!" Koji yelled.   
  
Monokuma then pulled out a peiece of paper. "Well, you all want to know what Andy's deep dark secret is. You all remember that he told you that his twin sister, Betty died of suicide 3 years ago? Said he had great times with her? Well, as is turn out, the reason she died is because her brother who was supposed to protect her, was the one reponsble for her death. You see, Andy raped his twin sister."   
  
"What?!" Peneplope gasps, along with the rest of the students. "That is truly disgusting and inhumane!"   
  
Shinji glares at Andy. "You really are sick, doing that to you own sister?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"   
  
"She was mine first....." Andy said, he looked up and his face looked like he has finally show his true self. "She was mine, but she had to get a boyfriend.....all I did was show my sister how much of a man I became and how much I love her...."   
  
** Flashback: Andy POV **   
  
_ I tricked her into coming into the farm because I wanted to show her something, then when I have her right where I want her.....I kissed her and told her how I felt, but she rejected me saying that we are blood siblings and nothing more, her heart belong to that no good son of bitch. He wasn't good for her, can't she see that?! I couldn't take it anymore, I long for her for years and then something in me snaps, I grab her rope and tie the rope around her neck. I wanted her to see how much I truly love her and then she became mine. Hearing her cry and scream turn me on like ya'll wouldn't believe it, she struggle and fought back, but I was stronger then her. _   
  
  
** Flashback End: **   
  
  
  
"The next day, my mother told me she hung herself on a tree and killed herself. What a shame. But fate has it in for me is when I meet miss Himeko who looked like Betty, she couldn't keep her big mouth shut and I did the same thing to her as I did to Betty. She was a fighter though and she was really good~!" Andy had a wicked smile on his face and licked his lips in lust, enjoying the story he told.   
  
"How-how can you be so cruel and heartless? How could you do that to your sister and Himeko?! You bastard, I'll never forgive you! I'll never forgive for what you done to Himeko!" Maya yelled as she was about to hit him, but is stop by Caleb.   
  
"Don't waste your time on him, he gonna get what coming to him." Caleb told her.   
  
"He's right, the injustice can't go undone. It's time for this horny dog pusihment!" Monokuma laugh.   
  
Andy look at him rising an eyebrow. "Oh, what kind of punishment would I get, being locked up in little jail? Hahaha!"   
  
Monokuma laugh evilly at him. "Oh, it's better then that partner. Phuhuhuh, it more like execution."   
  
Andy's face change from being evil to fear, did Monokuma said execution? Suddenly Andy start to get nervous. "Your joking, right?"   
  
"Nope, not joking around. You should've kept it in your pants! Because it going to be a roedo of your life!" Monokuma was getting pumped about this.   
  
"Wait, please! I would rather spend the rest of my life in jail then die! Please, I don't want to die!" Andy pleaded to Monokuma.   
  
"Now then, I prepare very special for Andy Anderson, The Ultimate Cowboy."   
  
"No, wait please! Don't do this, please!" Andy turn to the group with tears in his eyes. "Guys, I'm sorry ok? Please forgive me and save me!" Everyone just stare as they watch him begging for his life.   
  
"Let's give it everything we got! IT'S PUSIHMENT TIME!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andy scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's right, The gentleman--No, the creep Andy the Cowboy is proving to be Himeko's killer and he twisted bastard two. He even cause his own sister's death. God I hate making his character, but you need a character to hate so much, right? Now in the next chapter, he getting his punishment. Good bye, Andy it not nice knowing ya.


	9. Lustful Blood ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the Lustful blood

**Andy Anderson Has Been Found Guilty**   
  
**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**   
  
  
  
**_ Andy look around the room to his classmates, on his knees and tears in his eyes. Behind the group a huge door open up and out came what look like long stretchy version of Monokuma's paws heading tour Andy. Andy try to run away, but he was grab by the arms as they drag him away as he try to claw away from their grasps. _ **   
  
  
**_ End Of The Road, Cowboy _ **   
  
**_ The next thing that happen was that Andy was now tie to a chair in what appear to be outside of the old wild west. He was sweated bullets as he looked around, wondering what was going to happen now. He got his answer when Monokuma appear and next to him look like another cowboy, who face was very well hidden under a red scarf. In their hands they have what looks like guns, but they were not just regular guns that shoot bullets. The two then aim at Andy, who was trying to untied himself but it was useless as Monokuma and the unknown cowboy pulled the triggers. _ **   
  
  
**_ What came out of the gun was something nobody ever thought about...…ACID! The stuff came so fast nobody could tell which shooter it was coming from, but Andy was being hit as he scream in agony as the acid melted his clothes and his skin altogether. The shots started to come in faster and faster and the more it came, the more pain Andy was feeling from it. Just when he thought the suffering wouldn't end, the shooting stop and Andy was breathing heavily from the pain and was crying now. The rope have melted from the acid and you see from Andy's body was his clothes were ruin, ether tear or melted, also his skin on his body show meat or bones and was bleeding a lot. _ **   
  
**_ Thou the torture wasn't done yet as Monokuma allowed the cowboy to finish the job. Out of nowhere came two machetes and they drop in both the stranger's hands and walked up to his now weak victim, who was trying to crawl away only to be step on and flipped over on his back. Andy saw as the stranger lift one machete from his right and stab him between his crotch area. This made Andy yell in agonizing pain.  _ **   
  
**_ The final part has come as Monokuma pulled out a black marker and draw a X on the painful cowboy's forehead. The second machete was just inches away from his forehead. Before anything happen, the unknown person lean in close to Andy's face. Taking the scarf off the face and revealing the face Andy was to shock to see and thought he never see again, it was his dead twin sister! _ **   
  
_** She gave him a kiss on the nose before stabbing Andy on the forehead, finally killing him and ending his suffering. Monokuma watches while also cooking a pot of chili nearby. ** _   
  
  
  
  
"YEE-HAW! BOY HOWDY! THAT WAS SO EXTREME! Nothing beats a punishment then a bowl of sweet chili." Monokuma said while eating and cheering.   
  
This was a nightmare to all the students who have just witnessed what had just happen to their classmate. He was killed in the most gruesome way, that they had a hard time wanting to look away. So in shocked and so disturbed. This is what they just witnessed the true horror of the killing game.   
  
  
"Wha.....what the hell did we just witness just now?!" Fluffy said in shocked at what just happen.   
  
"Is that going to be any of us if we kill someone? I don't want die like that nor do I want to be killed by my friends." Jinpachi said with tears in his eyes.   
  
Honey was on the floor crying hard from the whole thing. This was to much for her to take. "Please, no more, no more! I want to go home, please! I want to go home!" She scream threw tears.   
  
"Huh? Well if you don't want to keep doing this.....all you gotta do is swear to cut off ties from the outside world and live here for the rest of your lives. This is if everyone can be in the same vote with that. Puhuhuhu.....Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Monokuma laugh with no care of how they feel about what they saw.   
  
"You fucking god damn rat! Why are you doing this crazy shit! What did we do to deserve this hell?!" Dante yelled in pure anger.   
  
"You are with out doubt the most purely evil being that ever walk the face of the earth!" Penelope's face darken with so much hate.   
  
"Wha....? Why are you all so angry? You got rid of the rapist cowboy, why still so angry?" Monokuma asked confused at the group.   
  
"Because none this wouldn't happen if you hadn't given out those letters and Himeko would've still been alive and Andy wouldn't had kill her. THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT, MONOKUMA! YOU DID THIS!" Maya yelled to the bear with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, what she says. Your not innocent in all this, so don't act like you didn't do anything wrong." Momo said glaring at Monokuma.    
  
"Wait a sec.....from the beginning, you knew all along that Andy was a rapist, didn't you?" Kotomi accuse him.   
  
"Hmmm, well since your putting it that way. Gee, maybe I did knew, maybe I didn't, who knows. Not all of you are as innocent as you appear to be like Quickdraw that just died. There are parts of you that you are hiding from the world that nobody knows about." Monokuma said, then he look at Maya. "And a little advice, Pom Poms, I would keep distance of Pinky there. After I saw Pinky in that form, I wouldn't stick around her. Then again, It's Mr. hots stuff over there you and everyone should be worry about."   
  
"Shut your damn mouth up, Bear or I'll rip you apart and burn you till your ashes!" Caleb threated with so much hatred in him that something might come out.   
  
"Don't you act like you know Caleb or Momo here and don't try to change the subject here! Did you or did you not knew about Andy's past? Answer the question!" Maya shouted with anger.   
  
"OK, fine! It you must know, yes I did knew. I mean, I thought he would be a killer later on, didn't think he be the first killer. Not gone as well as I plan, but Rocky is the one who made the first move of the killing game. Think about it, if it wasn't Andy, she would kill anyone of you too. She did kill somebody before after all."    
  
Maya couldn't denied that fact, Himeko have killed before in the past. But that time it was to protect her brother, however she can't help as to wonder what would happen if Himeko really did kill Andy. Would she suffer the same fate or something far more worse.   
  
"Even thou Himeko did made the first move, she knew what would happen and was willing to take that risk, even at the cost of her own life. All she wanted was for the rest of us to be safe and get out of here alive. That what she was willing to died for us, because she has a heart." Hiroko spoke in a normal tone, then his vampire voice. "If she was still alive, she would be saying the same thing."   
  
Everyone all look at Hiroko, surprise at his speech. He was right thou, Himeko was a good person and is also very helpful to them. Maya then remember Himeko was also close to Hiroko as well. She can tell by the look on his face that he was holding back tears, maybe to cry alone.   
  
Maya look back at Monokuma and with a look of hope, she said. "We will never fall in despair just for your enjoyment, Monokuma. Once we find out the truth of what's going on, we are coming after you and once we catch you, we are turning you over to the police so you would never hurt anybody else again." Everybody nodded in agreement.   
  
"What this, even after a death you all still have hope in your eyes. Gross, I think I should leave before all this 'Friendship is Magic' crap make me barf." And with that he was gone.   
  
"Hmph, he just left. Good, we don't need him to bring our mood down then it already is. After what happen, we need a break." Koji said.   
  
"Let's just head back up for now." Kotomi told them.   
  
Everyone left one by one and head to the train to go back to their rooms. They all stay quiet, after the event that happen today. Their friend, Himeko was dead, killed by Andy out of lust and he was killed for that. After the train made it stop, they all head back to their rooms. All except Maya, who has decided to go see Himeko's body and pay her respect to her deceased friend.   
  
When she got to the storage room, The dead Himeko was still lying in place still cover in flowers that Emerald had sprinkle over earlier. Now that she was alone, she let her tears fall down in peace as they drip down from her face.    
  
"Himeko, if you can hear me, please give me strength to live. Give Everyone the strength to live threw this hellish nightmare. Watch over us from above, please.....I miss you so much and even thou your gone, you will live on in all our hearts. We found out that Andy killed you and he has been punish for that, but it won't bring you back. Please, rest in peace until we meet again in the next life. Good bye.....Himeko Hinomoto." Maya wiped her tears and sniffled a bit as she heads back to her room.   
  
Little did she know, a spirit was watching her walk away with a smile on her face. Himeko watches her with new hope as she turn away from her. _"Stay strong, Maya. Until we meet again."_ with that, she disappear.   
  
** Meanwhile...…. **   
  
  
Someone was watching her threw the monitor as they watch her walk to her room. "Hm, well I'm impressed. I didn't think a cheerleader like her will solve this case, but she prove me wrong. Hehehe, she really is his granddaughter after all. I may have underestimate her, but let us see how long that hope in your heart will last and how long it will take for your grandfather to come to save you and your friends, if you last long that is." 


	10. Lustful Blood (Remembering Himeko)

** First Day **   
  
Maya heads to the lunch room to get something to snack on. She was about to enter, until a voice called out to her. "Hey there, Maya!" Maya turn to see Himeko coming up to her with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Oh, Himeko. What are you doing here?" Maya asked looking at her friend.   
  
"Hey, you want to hang out together? Their so much to talk about and I want the both of us to get to know each other and become closer friends. I also see that your going to get something to eat, mind if I cook something for the both of us?" Himeko asked dragging Maya in playfully.   
  
** In the Lunch Room **   
  
Himeko has prepare some BBQ ribs just for the two them and sat at a round table near the sealed window. They were laughing and joking around, like the best of friends. It was like they know each other for a long time and have never been apart.   
  
"These ribs are very good, Himeko. These are the best rib I ever tasted. Where did you learn to make them." Maya asked wiping the sauce from both side of her mouth.   
  
"Hehehe, I learn it from my older brother, Natsu. He's always was good around a grill and fire. Plus, he used to go to Hope's Peak himself as the Ultimate Griller and since then, he own his own grill place now and during the summer, I help out as a waitress." Himeko said taking a bite out a rib.    
  
Maya was impressed thou. "I can see that the only reason that you work at his place. But, I thought he was into rock climbing? You did said that your family is crazy about rock climbing. They must be really active."   
  
That made Himeko rub the back of her head and sheepishly blush at that. "I said it before, my pops was a crazy rock climbing addict and I guess I got that too. My mother sometimes join us, but would hit my old man with a frying pan or a brick if he pushes us to far."   
  
_"A brick?! Just what kind of family did she come from?!_ " Maya asked nervously in her mind, then said. "Wow, your family must be unique people, right?"   
  
"Yeah, but to be honest.....the only reason I became who I am is because of Natsu. When we were kids, our dad would take us hiking and I always ride on Natsu's back because back then, I was scare of heights and never wanted anything to do with climbing. Even with pop's screaming didn't help at all. It was then that Natsu help get over my fear with baby steps. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He the reason I'm here and once we all get out of here, I want the both of us to go somewhere nice where it just the two of us." Himeko said clutching her black scarf around her neck.   
  
Maya could see the look in Himeko's eyes, her brother was her hope and he was the reason for Himeko becoming the Ultimate Rock Climber. Maya know how that feels, her mother was the reason she was into cheerleading in the first place. Maya wouldn't get this fair without her. Even thou her mother is deceased, she always be in her heart. "We will get out of here, Himeko and when we do, You'll be back with your brother in no time. I'm sure he waiting for you to come back home and eat his ribs all day."   
  
"Hey! You make me sound like pig. Your mean, Maya!" Himeko whine playfully. "But, you want to get back to your dad too, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, him and my grandfather, he must be worried too. The reason I came to this school is to see him since he the headmaster of this school." Maya then thought something.   "Wait, if Monokuma is the headmaster, then where my grandfather at?"   
  
"If we search for some clues, maybe we'll find him." Himeko told her, then added. "I'm surprised your grandfather is the headmaster of this school. How long has he been the headmaster?"   
  
"For 50 years as I recalled, he wanted to make sure that we all have hope for the future and bring happiness to all." Said Maya.   
  
Himeko then thought of something. "By any chance, your grandfather wouldn't happen to be------"   
  
Just then, Koji and Shinji came into the room arguing. Their voice was so loud, that their other classmates came in to see what's up. Maya and Himeko have decided to put their talk on hold, until next time.   
  
** Second Day, Nighttime. **   
  
  
In the hallway, Maya and Momo were about to head to bed as it was almost time to go to bed, Momo has already change into her bunny suit and was holding onto Maya's leg. As they were about to head into Maya's room, they notice both Himeko and Fluffy coming to them. They both notice that Himeko has a serious look on her face.   
  
"Himeko what wrong? Did something happen?" Maya asked worried. "You look so serious, did Monokuma come and bother you?"   
  
Momo just stare with the same expression on her face. "You want to discuss something do you? Well, were do we go?" Momo asked.   
  
"In the bathroom, there are no camera there and that dumb bear won't bother us." Himeko whisper to them.   
  
The two girls look at Fluffy, who shrugs in confusion. "I was in the game room when she found me, I'm as confused as you two." They head to the girls bathroom together, wondering what Himeko wants to talk about.   
  
** Bathroom **   
  
In the bathroom, Himeko pulled something out of her pocket to show Maya, Fluffy and Momo. They are all surprise to see it was a pocket knife with a purple handle and a ribbon tie at the end. The girls move back a little, a bit taking aback by the small knife.   
  
"Hey, don't freak out. It not like I'm going to stab you or anything." Himeko laugh jokingly.   
  
"Where on earth did you get that from?! Did you find it in the storage room?" Maya asked shocked.   
  
Himeko nodded her head no. "I been had this before I came to the school, it was a gift from my older brother when he left for college. It a keepsake to know that he is close by me, to be honest I'm surprise Monokuma didn't take it from me."   
  
"It could be use as a murder weapon and someone might take it or trick you into giving it to them, they will put the blame on you." Fluffy told her.   
  
"But she only told us and only we know she has it, if everyone knows about it they could suspect her. Momo think you should keep it in your pocket at all time." Momo said.   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." The Rock Climber stuff the pocket knife back in her pocket.   
  
"When did he gave it to you? Before entering this school because the teachers would've took that away and you would've been in trouble too." Maya pointed out.   
  
Himeko sigh at her friends worrying, so she decide to explain. "I was still in middle school and he had just finish high school, he was going off to study cooking to open his rib shack. It his dream to serve and feed rib lovers everywhere. That was his goal."   
  
Maya nodded and smiled, she could tell how Himeko. "That's very understandable, the ribbons I wear are from my mother. She used to wear them in her youth days before she met my dad and when I start cheerleading, she gave them to me as way of being proud of me." Maya put her hand on one of her purple ribbons. Wearing them makes her feel even closer to her mother.   
  
"Well, wearing these gloves make me think of my old teacher from middle school. She was a skier like me and wished me luck once I got accepted into Hope Peaks. She the best teacher ever and always will be." Fluffy rub her glove together. "Ms. Rika was a very great teacher, she always seems to know how her students feel."   
  
"Everybody has something that mean something to them. Momo too has something from Momo's big sister after she got marry to her childhood sweetheart. My bear backpack, she gave it to me after she moved to New York." Momo said, now smiling cheerfully.   
  
Himeko smiled and said "And besides, I'll only use the pocket knife as self-defense, cut them but not kill them. It's not the first time I use it for self-----ack!" Himeko stop in mid-sentence once she knew what she about to say.   
  
The three girls looked at her in confusion at what she was going to say, but the way she looked, it look like she wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Just then.....   
  
  
"OK, students. It is now 10:00pm and you know what that means? That right, it bedtime. Now head to your rooms now, good night."   
  
  
"Well, I'm tired and beat. Let's head to bed girls and let keep this meeting between us. Also, forget that last part I was about to say." The way she said it, Maya could tell it something Himeko didn't want to talk about. Without asking her or wanting to stay in the bathroom, all the four girls head back to their bedrooms.   
  
  
** The Third Day before the motive came the next day **   
  
Maya and Himeko were sitting in Maya's room on her bed. It was pretty quiet between them, thou Himeko was mostly the talkative one of the two, she remain silent. Maya was worry that something was bothering her friend as she was looking at the ground with a blank expression and wasn't making any sudden movement. Maya decide to start the chatting then.   
  
"Hm, um.....so um.....well......Himeko, you bother me about my love life, what about yours? I mean, is their anybody your interested in? How about the boys here? Or maybe they are---" Himeko put her hand up to stop Maya from talking.    
  
She gave out a long sigh like she was stressed out or about to cry. She finally looked at Maya in the face and finally spoke. "Hey Maya, have you ever had the feeling that **something bad is going to happen to yourself, but you don't know when it's coming**?"  Why was she asking that all sudden? "To be honest, I'm scared......I'm scared and I want to go home to my family, to my brother mostly. I want to go home and protect him, like I did before."   
  
"Before? What do you mean by before....? Himeko?" Maya cocked her head to the side in confusion. What did she mean by 'before'? "Um, did something happen before to your brother?"   
  
Himeko looked away at the wall and by her body movement, she was nervous. "Yeah, something did happen........back when we were kids. Someone my father trusted in past try to hurt my brother and I did something that will hunt me for the rest of my life. Even.......even to my grave, I sworn I would never do it again, unless it to protect the people I care deeply about. And even if that person is gone, I still feel ill about it no matter how much I want to forget." Her expression darkend, thou she hug herself and was trying to calm herself down.   
  
"Himeko, I may not know the reason or what happen, but you saved your brother's life and I'm sure he's grateful for what you did. Whatever action you did in the past, you have a reason for it and shouldn't feel bad about it. You have selfless personality that I never seen before. Well, before my mom atleast. You are willing to put others before yourself, if that not a kind person act then I don't know what is. Himeko, you are the type of person that wouldn't give up, no matter what. Also, you are a really good friend." Maya put her arm around her friend which surprise Himeko. "Isn't that right?"   
  
A smiled came to Himeko, but it was different from her exitced one. This one was innocent, pure and to Maya, seem to be her true smiled. She nodded slowly as if thou someone lifted her spirit from hell. She turn and hug Maya back. As she was doing, unaware to Maya, she let down a view tears that were tears of joy and her voice came out in a soft whisper.   
  
  
"Thanks Maya, I knew there was a reason I wanted to become friends with you."   
  
End of Dream   
  
  
Maya moan and turn in her sleep, she woke up in the middle of the night after having a dream. She went to the bathroom in her room to wash the sweat and tears off her face. Was that the dream of her spending time with Himeko before her death? It was like she was reliving everything all over again. If she can go back in time to prevent Himeko's death, they would've become best friends. But, this is reality sadly and their was no going back.    
  
Maya then look up at the mirrior as her face show her eyes were red from crying in her sleep, she shook it off as she head right back to bed. _"Himeko, if you can hear me, please give all of us a sign to get out of here alive. I don't care what it is as long_ _ as we make it out alive...together." _   
  
Back in bed she finally close her eyes and went back to sleep, however her trip to the dream world is not over yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Maya will have dreams of the characters that die in each chapter. Next chapter is call "Scorned Blood Moon" Now, who will be the next victim and killer.


End file.
